


The Force Within Us

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Finnrey, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Force Healing, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Rey, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Kisses, Kylo does not get redeemed, Minor Satine Kryze/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Romance, That's Not How The Force Works, because fuck him that’s why, finn is a Kenobi, finn joins rey on her adventures, somewhat royalty!finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Rey unknowingly heals Finn and wakes him up from his coma just in time to join her on her on the journey through the trilogy.Finn and Rey learn of who they are and their bond grows, allowing them to bring balance to the force together.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 54
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	1. Chapter 1

_“Finn” a voice called out to him._

_He slowly opened his eyes and all he saw was darkness and the stars as he was laying on the ground. The last thing he remembered was that he had gotten into battle against Kylo Ren trying to save and protect Rey and in their fight, he had got hit before darkness consumed him. “Rey… I hope she made it out alive. Is this death? If so I hope my death wasn’t in vain and she at least made it.” He smiled sadly to himself and he laid there in silence. “At least I’ve done something right in my life before it ended.”_

_“Finn.” The voice called out again, but it was as faint as the first time._

_He took in his surroundings but there was nothing of note, just the endless void._

_“Finn.” The voice called out, but this time it was clear as day and a hand appeared in his view. Instinctively he held his hand out and took it as the person helped him to stand._

_Finally standing, Finn was able to look into the eyes of the person who helped him up. He saw bright blue eyes and then his eyes began to wander. He noticed the person had short blond hair and was dressed casually, yet with a flair of formality._

_He then noticed there was another person besides them, a person with neatly parted brown hair and a well trimmed beard. He noticed this person was wearing a robe of sort, a robe made for combat._

_“I’m Finn,” he introduced himself as he waited for an answer._

_“We know,” the woman responded to which the man chuckled. “I’m Satine Kryze, former Duchess of Mandalore.”_

_“And I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, former Jedi Master.”_

_Finn couldn’t help but stare at them in amazement._

_“You’re not dead Finn, we are simply here to tell you of who you are.” The man, Kenobi, says._

_“Who I am?” Finn questioned._

_“Yes, who you really are!” Satine replies._

_“Tell me, who am I?” Finn questioned some more._

_“You are Finn Kenobi-Kryze.” Kenobi says to which he pauses._

_Satine continues “, and you are our grandson.”_

_“What? How!?” Finn says, clearly shocked at the news. “That’s impossible! I can’t be the grandson of a duchess and Jedi master!”_

_“Oh but you are…” Satine says as she cups his head and gives his forehead a kiss. “Your parents loved you, we would’ve loved you if we were alive to see you grow up.”_

_“What of my parents? What happened to them?” Finn asks._

_“I’m afraid you already know what happened to them,” Kenobi replies sadly “, although your father was our son, I didn’t know he existed until I became one with the force and met with Satine again. We fell in love before the Clone Wars, but my duty to the Jedi Order had me leave your grandmother, and in the wake of our love, she gave birth in secret to your father.”_

_Satine chimes in. “Your father met your mother on Mandalore and he didn’t want anything to do with the politics, so they moved to Naboo, away from Mandalore.”_

_“They had you, their only son, up until the day the First Order landed on Naboo and stole you from the clutches of your mother’s arms.” Kenobi finishes._

_“This… this is a lot to take in…” Finn finally says._

_“We know, but you must wake up now Finn… your friends need you, the resistance needs you… and most importantly she needs you right now, more than ever. You two have the force and together you both can bring back balance to the force.”_

_“Will I see you again, grandfather? Grandmother?”_

_“You will, for we are one with the force, Finn, but you must go now, may the force be with you both.”_

_They both hug Finn as the world around him spun. “No matter what happens, we’re proud of you Finn.” One of them whispered._

* * *

  
“We'll see each other again. I believe that. Thank you, my friend.”

Finn felt warmth on his forehead and soon that warmth began spreading throughout his body, giving him life, life that woke him from his coma.

“REY!” Was the first thing he uttered from his medical bed, shooting up into a sitting position. He looked around him and saw there were resistance members busying themselves when his eyes finally landed on her. Rey, the person he cared for the most in the entire galaxy. 

Rey was walking away from him after giving his forehead a kiss after a promise, but upon hearing the sound of his voice shout her name, she quickly spun her head around and saw that Finn was sitting up. They locked eyes, both in the moment, unable to move, before Rey took the first steps and sprinted back towards Finn, enveloping him in the largest hug she could give. “FINN!” She excitedly yelled out during her sprint.” Finn eagerly hugs her back just like their hug on Starkiller, but this time they were not going to be interrupted, no matter what. 

“Finn! You’re awake!” She sighed into his ear and a smile grew on both of their faces and tears of joy formed as they held onto each other tighter as if they were afraid of losing one another again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this idea that Rey unknowingly heals Finn from his coma when she kissed his forehead and he wakes up on time and is able to join her as she goes to search for Luke. Will be pretty much the movies with some stuff thrown in/out and FinnRey are together through it all. Will definitely have them both taking on the emo known as Kylo Ren. 
> 
> Also I like the idea that one of them were a Kenobi and I decided to make Finn one, he would be the grandson of Satine and Obi-wan because they definitely did the deed before he fully committed to the Order. Plus I think both their traits can be found in Finn!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey prepare for their journey in search for Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rules of the force is so unclear I decided to make my own rules, with blackjacks and hookers! We got force healing through forehead kisses y’all. The mouse can eat my blouse.

Arms wrapped around one another, Finn and Rey remained in their embrace, oblivious to the world around them. 

“I can’t believe your awake… the doctors said you wouldn’t wake for a while.” She spoke into his ear.

“Well doctors aren’t always right Rey.” He teased. “The force works in mysterious ways…”

After what seemed like forever, they finally untangled themselves from the embrace. Rey smiles shyly as her face reddened at Finn who gave her a small reassuring grin back. She reached her hand out and took his in hers as they intertwined their fingers.

Their moment was interrupted when the doctor overseeing Finn came to check on him. She was surprised to see him up and well, dropping her data pad before scurrying to try and compose herself. 

“Finn? You’re awake?” She said as she made her way over to him. “Hold still. I need to check up on you to make sure everything is okay.” Finn simply obeyed as the doctor probed and scanned him, checking his condition, his hand still locked with Rey’s as she gently rubbed his with her thumb. It soothed him, as if her being there wasn’t enough already. He couldn’t help but feel happy. 

The Doctor gasped. “Amazing… it seems you’ve recovered fully from your injuries. There’s no signs of complications, and your scar seems to have healed substantially. This is the healthiest I’ve seen a person…”

Enter General Organa who stood to the side, observing them. Eventually the doctor’s eyes wandered and spotted General Organa. “General! It’s a surprise to see you here. It seems Finn woke up earlier than anticipated so I’m giving him the rundown of his condition… it seems everything is perfectly fine. If needed I could clear him now and he can get out of here.”

Leia simply nodded and spoke in her soft voice. “That would be great of you doctor, I trust your expertise on these sorts of matter.” 

After a few moments of the doctor entering information onto her data pad, she turned to Finn. “You are officially cleared, it’s remarkable how quickly you were able to recover and we hadn’t even used any sufficient bacta on you. If you experience any problems, let someone from medical know,” and with that she gave them all a nod and left on her way to check in on other wounded.

Leia was still there. She smiled at the two, noticing how they had their hands intertwined through the whole ordeal. They seemed no comfortable around one another, and who was she to judge, she was simply happy for them. Despite all they’ve been through they’ve found one another and had worked to stay at one another’s side. 

“So Finn. It seems you’re in perfect condition… care to explain?” 

“I uh… I’m not entirely sure, one moment I was out of it and then I hear Rey and it felt as if the warmth returned to me and I woke up.” Finn answered, leaving out the part about meeting his grandparents. It was all too fresh for him and he needed time to think it over, plus it was his secret to share. He knows he’ll tell people one day, but for now it was his own secret, something only he possessed, and thankfully Leia didn’t question him further. 

Rey shifted next to him and gotten closer to him, finally deciding to sit next to him on the bed. “General, since Finn is awake now, I was wondering if perhaps he could join me to search for Luke?” She quietly asked. “I mean if you want to join me.” She then turned her question to Finn. 

Finn simply nodded and lightly squeezed her hand as to reassure her. “I would love to join you Rey.” 

The two then turned to Leia. “Just Leia is fine dear.” She smiled softly. “And yes Finn could join you on your journey to bring my brother back into the fold. We’ll manage just fine without the both of you here. Just,” she directed her eyes at Finn “, just make sure you see Poe before you leave, he’s been worried about you almost as this one here.” Gesturing to Rey. 

Rey could feel her cheeks reddened even more at Leia stating the obvious, and she would’ve shrunk if she could, but alas that was not possible. Her embarrassment was quelled when Finn turned to her. “Thank you Rey…” 

A moment of silence passed and Leia excuses herself, leaving the two still on the bed. “We can leave as soon as you’d like Finn, I’m already all packed, so you could get your stuff and we’ll see everyone off before we leave.”

“I don’t really have much, but maybe I can go grab a fresh set of clothes from the quartermaster here.” Finn got up and Rey followed. “Since you’re done, would you want to join me? You can help me pick out what to wear.” Finn nervously chuckled as he rubbed the bad of his neck with his free hand. 

“That sounds like a plan.” Rey replied as they walked towards the quartermaster, hands still intertwined. 

* * *

Upon reaching the quartermaster, the two began looking around for suitable clothing, and eventually settled on a few sets of outfits. Some of which Rey claimed “matched hers” although Finn wouldn’t know as he hadn’t seen what she was bringing. He felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of seeing Rey in different outfits, and the possibility that they would match, as if they were together or something. If she looked as good as she did right now in that grey jacket of hers, he couldn’t help but imagine what else she had in store.

They left with a few packages and made their way to the Falcon to load things up. They weren’t leaving yet as there were a few more things to take care of, but their excitement was palpable. They would finally be back together and they felt they could take on the entire galaxy and the First Order, but they both knew it was realistically not possible without help from the legendary Luke Skywalker. 

Finishing loading up the last of their supplies and equipment. They exited the Falcon, Finn following behind Rey. Chewie had made his way to the Falcon, roaring something about how he had just met with Leia and that he was ready to leave whenever she was. 

Rey quickly explained to Chewie about Finn joining them to which he simply said that Leia had already told him. Chewie proceeded to hug Finn, picking him up the ground. Finn couldn’t help but laugh, begging the Wookiee to put him down to which Chewie eventually did before giving Finn a few pats on the head and headed inside the Falcon. 

“Come on Finn, let’s go say bye to everyone before we leave.”

“Most importantly Poe.” Finn chuckled to which Rey let out a chuckle as well. Finn then offered his hand to Rey who gladly took it as they made their way to the hangars where most everyone would be gathered as Leia had called for a meeting to discuss the plan of action. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always nice and helpful!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our duo along with Chewie and R2 leave in search for Luke Skywalker.

It seemed almost everyone was in the main hangar, huddled around General Leia as she spoke to everyone. Leia had told everyone that the First Order fleet would arrive anytime now and that final evacuation preparations would need to be finished as soon as possible. The injured were already loaded on, most supplies as well as fuel already onboard the ships. All that remains were that everyone got onboard the main ships among a few more smaller details. Everyone would board landing ships to take them up onto the main ships above the planet. 

With a wish of good luck and a “may the force be with you” Leia adjourned the meeting and everyone set out to complete evacuation, officers and commanders ordered their subordinates around and soon the place was filled with orders and shouts along with rapid footsteps. 

Engines fired up and soon numerous fighters as well as transports were flying back and forth, transporting as many people as possible.

As the meeting ended, Leia spotted Finn and Rey near the entrance of the hangar and approached them. 

“We wished to say our farewells for now before we leave” Finn tells Leia who opened her arms wide, enveloping both of them in a hug. 

“Until we see each other again. You two both got this, with the two of you together, there will always be hope in the galaxy.” 

“Thank you…” both Finn and Rey whisper.

“May the force be with you both.” Leia says as they separate from the hug.

“We’ll bring your brother back to you, we promise.” Rey says, slightly tearing up. Finn seeing her tears took her hand from his side and gave her a reaffirming squeeze. 

“I have no doubt you two will succeed, if you may Rey, I’d like to say some words to Finn in private before you both leave.” 

“Of course.” She simply says before leaving Leia and Finn. “I’ll go find Poe, you can join me then.” 

Once Rey was out of view. Finn turns around to see Leia who had a knowing grin. “So Finn… when do you plan on telling her?”

Finn unsure of what she meant asks “what do you mean?” 

“I felt it, you know, I felt the force between the two of you and how she was the reason why you were able to wake up from that coma.” 

“Oh…” Finn realizes “I’m not entirely sure… how are you certain she was the one to bring me back? I mean anything could’ve happened. Even I’m not sure myself how I woke up.”

“Tell me Finn, what did the force show you before you woke up?”

And so Finn told Leia about what he saw, how he saw his grandparents Obi-Wan and Satine, how they told him that he needed to wake up and that everyone needed him, and how Rey needed him most of all. He finished his story by mentioning the heat he felt and how it spread across his body before he woke up. 

Leia simply smiled at him. “The force seems to want you both together, why did you think I let you join her hmm?”

Finn’s cheeks heated up at the implication that the force would pull him and Rey together. “You think so?” 

“I know so Finn. I might not be a Jedi like Luke is, but my instincts never failed me, and most importantly the force never lies.” 

Leia hugs him again. “Tell her Finn. Women always figure out the truth. Always.” She says into his ear as she utters the same words Han had told him, and like that time, it was with regards to Rey. 

Finn further reddened. “I promise I will, thank you Leia.” 

“May the force be with you Finn. Stay safe out there and return to us in one piece.” She teases before she returns to her general duties of overseeing the evacuation.

* * *

Finn made his way over to where he knew Poe’s x-wing would be stationed and spotted Poe, in his orange and black flight suit, by his star fighter in conversation with another pilot, her name was Tallie if he remembers correctly. He noticed they seemed to be somewhat close, might just be a pilot thing so Finn shakes the thought. He made his way over, and before he was able to call him out, Poe spotted him. 

“Finn! Buddy!” He rushes over and hugs his friend. “You’re up and running huh?”

“Yeah for a few days now.” Finn chuckled nervously. 

“What?!? How did I not know??”

“I guess that has to do with you being sent out on missions or just being busy.”

“Well I’m glad you’re okay.” Poe turns to the woman next to him. “Finn, this is Tallie Lintra, Tallie, this is Finn, the man who saved me from that Star Destroyer.”

“So you’re the famous Finn huh? Poe here could never shut up when it comes to talking about you, you’d think he would owe you his life or something.” Tallie chuckles to which Finn joins in. 

“It’s nothing too serious, I just saw and opportunity to help someone and took it, plus Poe was my ticket out of there and I couldn’t be happier for it.” 

“Well, I’ll leave you two, got some business to take care of, apparently Jess needs some parts for her x-wing after her scouting.” Tallie says as she made her way to the other side of the hangar. 

“Finn, it’s nice to see you, but you gotta go get yourself on a transport and off of this planet as soon you can” 

“Oh I’m not leaving on a transport, I’m uh, leaving with Rey.” Finn quietly says.

“You’re leaving with Rey to find Luke?”

Finn nods. 

“Wow that’s so cool. Seems you and her got something going on huh?”

“Who knows…” Finn mutters, feeling just face warm.

“Well, I hope you get her Finn, you two are made for one another, I’m sure not sure but my guts certainly think so.”

Poe hugs Finn one final time and the two say their goodbyes. 

“Keep the rest of the Resistance safe while we’re away.”

“I’ll do my best. Until we meet again Finn.” Poe says as he climbs into the cockpit of his x-wing. BB-8 who has been seated there chirps out goodbye to Finn as well.

* * *

Approaching the Falcon and avoiding the traffic, of people rushing around, Finn felt his heart beating ever so faster as the ramp of the Falcon inches closer, because inside there was Rey who he woke up for, Rey who his grandparents tell him needs him, maybe he needs her too. 

Climbing aboard, he pressed the panel and the Falcon’s ramp closed behind him. Walking by the main hold he saw Chewie seated down fiddling with his bow caster. Finn gave him a simple wave and the Wookiee roared a greeting as he walked by. He made his way to the cockpit where Rey was seated. She was sitting in the main pilot seat and upon hearing Finn enter, she turns her head around. 

“You made it.” She smiles with glee before getting up and giving him a quick hug. She then gestures to the copilot seat next to her before sitting back down. “Chewie thought it would be a good idea if you learned to fly this thing seeing as you’re joining us.”

Finn sat down, feeling the soft cushion of the seats beneath him. “I don’t know much about flying, but always eager to learn, especially if it’s with you.”

This time Rey blushes. “I hope I can be a good teacher.” 

“That, I have no doubt about.” 

“Alright Finn, you ready?” Rey asks and then begins instructing Finn on what to do, and for his credit, Finn learns quickly. Beforelong they have left the atmosphere. Rey tells R2 to put the coordinates in and turns to Finn. “Would you like to do the honors?”

Finn nods and places his hands around the hyperdrive lever, as he pulls on it, they notice the appearance of three First Order Star destroyers emerging from hyperspace before they entered lightspeed and soon the flashing blue light consumes their surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they land and meet Luke Skywalker. 
> 
> This fic will mostly follow the main story of the trilogy, but with some changes, most obvious of which is FinnRey. Luke won’t entirely be a hermit, Poe doesn’t get the bombers killed for no reason, etc etc. 
> 
> As always feedback is helpful!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives on Ahch-To.

The journey didn’t feel like it took a long time. Along the way, Rey with some help from Chewie, taught Finn most of the essentials to piloting the falcon and they worked on some minor repairs and maintenance. Finn to his credit, was a fast and eager learner, being able to grasp how the Falcon worked and which button and switch did what. 

Finn was working under the grates with Rey sitting on the edge handing him tools when R2 rolled in and alerted them that they were arriving Ahch-To, the planet they believed Luke was hiding out in after the destruction of his Jedi academy.

Rey extended her arm out to Finn and he gladly took hold of it as she helped him out of the compartment and the two worked to lift the cover back on top to hide the space. Finn dusted himself off and they proceeded to the cockpit.

As they arrived, they took their seats and prepared for landing. Jumping out of lightspeed, the planet was lain before them. It was nearly enveloped in dark blue oceans with small patches of green and grey scattered. All across the span of the planet were a number of cloud formations.

“I’ve never seen so much water before.” Rey says with a glint of awe in her eyes. True, she saw lots of water back on Takodana but here the amount of oceans that covered the planet was impressive to her. Takodana was mostly covered with land as well as water, the sight of green jumping out to Rey more at the time, and now she witnessed the blue oceans instead. 

“Better hope you know how to swim.” Finn teased to which Rey lightly hit him in his arms. 

“If I don’t, I trust you’ll be the one to teach me?” She says with a sheepish smile

“Yepp… yeah yeah definitely I’ll teach you how to swim! It’ll be fun.” He replies, feeling his cheeks warming. “But, in the meantime, try not to fall into the water.”

Chewie sat back after letting out a small chuckle and allowed the two to pilot the ship. Still a good distance away from the atmosphere, but slowly approaching, Chewie asks where they should start their search. 

“What did he say?” A confused Finn asks, still not able to fully understand the Wookiee.

“Looks like I’ll have to teach you some wookiee in exchange for you teaching me how to swim hmm?” This time it was her who was teasing. “He just asked where we should start, but seeing as it’s mostly all ocean, it shouldn’t take us long.” 

“Hmm okay…” was all Finn managed as he stared out the cockpit and towards the planet. He had felt a pull towards a specific island, as if it was calling to him. As the Falcon got closer, the pull becomes stronger and he becomes more sure of his feelings.

Rey had felt the same pull as well and she chose to follow her instincts, it hasn’t failed her yet. It brought her to Finn, it showed her that she had the power of the force, it called to her and she would allow it to help guide her. Of course she wouldn’t blindly follow it, Leia had warned her of the dark side, but with Finn with her, she felt unstoppable. 

“We should check that island first.” Both of them ushered in unison as they both pointed towards the specific island. Turning to each other eyes widened they struggled to find words to question the other. Not having the words and slightly flustered, they simply opted to smile widely at one another before letting out a chuckle with Rey slightly shaking her head.

The Falcon made it way towards the island they agreed on checking first. Rey let Finn take control of the landing procedure, thinking now is a good time as any to practice. Finn slowly managed to land the Falcon smoothly onto the clearing at the bottom of the island. He let out a small sigh of relief, glad he didn’t crash the Falcon and wouldn’t have to deal with the wrath of Chewie and the ghost of Han Solo. Rey, being the supportive friend she was, let out a small cheer to which Finn became slightly embarrassed but couldn’t help but smile at impressing Rey, even if it was something so small. 

Rey had told Chewie that she and Finn would go ahead and search the island and he would remain on the ship just in case they ran into problems and needed a quick escape. Chewie happily obliged, his only wish was that if they found Luke, they would come get him as soon as possible. Rey grabs her staff as well as her bag with the Skywalker lightsaber inside while Finn grabs his own bag and blaster and the two made their way towards the ramp.

Opening the ramp and exiting first, Rey felt the cool breeze hit her. Her hair was flowing and It sent a shiver up her back but her body quickly got used to it. Inhaling the fresh air she could smell the water. It was pleasant and cool on her nostrils. Finn followed soon after her, the breeze didn’t bother him as much, he was used to experiencing worse than a slight breeze, but didn’t dwell on the thoughts of his past as a stormtrooper on Starkiller base, instead focused on the woman in front of her and how her hair flowed with the breeze.

“There’s some steps here, I feel we should follow the path.” Rey gestures to the steps leading up higher into the formation. 

“I feel it too.” Finn nods and follows Rey as she leads them up the steps. 

After a trek up countless winding steps, they had reached the end of the steps as it lead into a clearing and there stood a figure covered in robes. The figure slowly turned around and with a metallic hand, as well as a normal hand took off his hood, revealing a face of grey hair.

Luke Skywalker.

The man said nothing, instead looked between the two. Rey slung her staff over her shoulder and worked to fish out the saber in her bag while Finn simply watched the man. He was amazed, a tad bit star struck if he was honest with himself. There was the man of legends, the one man the First Order had taught them about and how he was of utmost priority to find and destroy. The man who they were on a mission to find in hopes of saving the resistance and win the war against the First Order. 

Rey had managed to grab the slights we out and held it out to the man. He slowly approached them and took the saber from Rey’s hands. He looked down at it, inspecting the weapon before he moved his cape aside and holstered the lightsaber on his belt.

“Who are you two?” He questioned.

“I’m Rey.” Rey was the first to speak.

Finn soon followed up. “And I’m Finn.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not much happens here, but I’ve been busy with classes and work and was finally able to write something! I should be able to write more during this weekend since I’m all caught up in my classes and have the weekend off!
> 
> The plot might jump around since I don’t really want to rewatch the movies except TFA, the superior one, but I have a understanding of what happens in each movie, it’s just the details aren’t as clear, so don’t expect direct quotes or anything hehe. Also why the hell would like throw is saber away like that?? 
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey meets the Legendary Luke Skywalker and it rains later.

“So Rey… Finn… what brings you two here? It must have taken some trouble just to find me here, and seeing as you had my father’s saber, it just not be coincidence,” Luke’s eyes dart between them as he looks them over, trying to get a gauge of them. He feels the force within them both, as if it were radiating from them. He hadn’t felt the presence of the force as he does with them now. The energy radiating from them feels oddly similar, trying to piece where he’s felt such presence before his mind brings him back to the days of the Empire, from before and when he began his Jedi training. It feels of his first encounters with Old Ben Kenobi as well as when he confronted his father and the Emperor Palpatine in the throne room. He isn’t sure what to make of it but he understands the potential they both have in the force and that slightly terrifies him. 

Rey, the girl, is the one to interrupt his thoughts. “Your sister, General Leia, sent us on a mission to find you and bring you back to help us defeat the First Order.” 

“Leia…” he whispers to himself. He misses his sister dearly, but he feels he cannot see her again for the guilt he holds for what happened to her only son. He blames himself for not being able to save Ben before he turned to the dark side, hence why he had exiled himself. He saw Ben, now Kylo Ren, slaughter his classmates, his own students and saw Kylo Ren burn down the academy he worked so hard to build, to bring the Jedi back into the galaxy. Throughout Luke felt he had failed everyone and the shame had led him to hide out here on Ahch-To. “I'm afraid I cannot see her again so soon…” he says with a pang of guilt. “But I sense the force in both of you…” he begins to formulate ideas in his mind ,” I’ll think about it and get back to you two on what the next course of action shall be,” he finishes before he turns and walks away.

Finn speaks up this time “, please master Skywalker, we don’t have long, who knows how long the resistance can last without help…” 

Luke simply looks back with a sad expression before continuing on his way. 

Standing there, Rey turns to Finn. “He says he’ll think on it but we need his help and urgently, everyone is relying on us.”

“I know.” Finn puffs out “, come on, let’s tell Chewie that Luke is here. I’m sure he would be happy to hear the news and maybe he can help us convince him to help.” 

* * *

They both made their trek back to the Falcon as the sky, once blue and clear with white fluffy clouds scattered about, was now darkening into grey as more grey clouds enveloped the sky. 

“Looks like it’s going to rain,” Finn notes, looking up at the clouds approaching overhead “, we should get inside before it pours down and we get soaked.” Rey simply nodded.”

Once inside the Falcon they told Chewie that Luke was indeed on this island and that he plans on thinking things over. The Wookiee gave an excited roar, clearly happy to know that his old friend was here and was well. Artoo overhearing the conversation also let out excited beeps and began to waddle to which Rey and Finn let out a small laugh, seeing the mood everyone was in and they both asked for Chewie’s help, to which he nodded in agreement.

Outside the Falcon the rain began to pour down, with each drop rhythmically thumping against the exterior of the Falcon. Finn found it soothing and Rey couldn’t help contain her excitement at the prospect of seeing rain, the idea of water falling from the sky with reckless abandon was new to her and she had wanted to see it for herself. She doesn’t remember if she’s seen rain on Jakku before, it had always been dry, what little moisture present were sucked into moisture farms. The scarcity of water made her appreciate how much water there were elsewhere in the galaxy, and she found it quite beautiful.

Chewie had planned on going out with Artoo to meet their old friend Luke but seeing the weather outside deterred them. They would go when the weather cleared up. Seeing as they had nothing else to do for the rest of their stay, they began to busy themselves. Finn and Chewie we're playing dejarik with Rey observing and occasionally lending a helping hand to Finn who was always losing. It seems that Chewie was rather skilled at the game and hasn’t shown any signs of losing anytime soon. 

Curiosity eventually got the better of her and Rey got up from her seat and made her way towards the exit ramp.

“Rey? Where are you going?” Finn asks, distracted from the game.

“Outside,” she simply says as she turns the corner.

“Rey! Wait!” Finn calls out as he quickly gets up and follows her out. On his way towards the exit he managed to grab some ponchos from a drawer. Once he made it there was Rey standing there waiting for him, in her hands she fiddled with her blaster, the same some Han had given her when they were on Takodana. She turned her head up from the blaster and looked at him. 

“Yeah?”

“I uh, just wanted to join you, plus you shouldn’t go out without these,” he grinned and held out one of the ponchos to her which she gladly accepts and the two of them proceed to put them on.

“Ready?” She asks and Finn nods. Pressing the panel the ramp lowered and the cool wet air hit them. They made their way out and the sound of raindrops hitting the rocky surface as well as the metal of the Falcon intensified, no longer was it muffled but now was loud and clear. 

They made their way closer towards the edge of the overhang of the Falcon, protecting them from the rainfall to get a better view. It was silent except for the rainfall as they took in the view of the constant rainfall. 

Rey had a look of awe and and a smile crept up on her face. Finn meanwhile was standing to her side, slowly breathing in the clean fresh air. Rey then reached her hand out to the water falling from the side of the Falcon, water splashing on her hand to which her smile grew wider and she laughed to herself and shook the water from her hand. Finn simply observed her and reached his hands out again, feeling the cold water on his hands. 

Her moment of bliss was interrupted when Finn decided to throw water her way, it wasn’t much but some water managed to hit her in her face. “Finn!” She looked at him in shock but upon seeing his grin she chuckled before getting her own handful of water and slung it his way. Finn tried dodge it but was too slow and it managed to hit him in the face as well. 

They spent a while longer outside admiring the rainfall before it got dark. Upon reaching inside they dried themselves off and got ready for bed.

Lying in their beds in the crew quarters they stayed silent. It was silent enough that the only sound they could hear was one another’s breathing and the low hum of the Falcon’s systems. Chewie has offered to stay up with Artoo to keep an eye out. He was more than willing to volunteer, always glad to have time to himself, and he said he was hungry so he was going to get something to eat late at night. 

“Finn?” Rey interrupts their silence.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming along… it’s nice having you around.” 

“Oh yeah? Well, I'm glad to be here and the same goes to you, it’s really nice being around you.” 

“Goodnight Finn.” Rey smiles in the dark of the room and shuffles in bed, tucking herself into the bed.

“Goodnight Rey.”

* * *

Both of them woke up upon the hearing of Chewie’s excited roar and the rapid beepings of Artoo. The sun was out to the point where it was clear, so it wasn’t sunrise or “noon” yet. Rey and Finn has slept soundly, perhaps the best sleep they’ve had in a long time, maybe ever. They felt energized. 

Quickly getting up and slipping on their day clothes, they made their way to see what the fuss was about. There was Luke in the main hold flanked by Artoo and Chewie. 

He had a small smile and looked at the two who had a look of slight confusion. “Rey… Finn…” he spoke, nodding to acknowledge them both. “Meet me at the top once you’ve had your breakfast. Your training starts today,” Luke finishes before giving Chewie one last hug and a small pet to the dome of Artoo, and he left the Falcon. Finn and Rey were left speechless, looking at one another in understanding they shrugged and went about their morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chewie and Artoo went to see Luke early in the morning, hence why Luke shows up. He’s not some depressed hermit, and decides to teach our duo in efforts to right his wrongs.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated especially as there might be mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our duo begin their training. Rey and Finn talk.

Quickly finishing their morning meal, they dressed up for the day. Excitement was in the air, today was going to be officially their first day training with Luke. Rey had thought about asking Finn if he had the force, seeing as Luke had made remarks about it, but she chose not to, telling herself that he would tell her when he was ready. 

It turns out that moment would be now, before they actually met up with Luke. Opening the ramp of the Falcon and stepping out, they felt the warmth of the sun. It was bright out, the clouds from yesterday had cleared away. The grass was greener as if that was possible. The rocks were mostly dried except for a few small puddles scattered about, the light of the sun reflecting off them almost blinding them. They had made their trek back up the same path they used yesterday to find Luke when Finn stopped them on when they reached halfway, on a more even piece of terrain. 

“Hey Rey…” she turned to look at him “, I umm I think I have the force like you do… I mean I’m pretty sure I do… I’m not entirely sure how to prove it to you but I just know I have it, and I’m guessing Luke feels it as well when he first saw us… and I feel we have a connection as well…”

Rey’s eyes widened and a grin crept across her face “, I feel that connection as well… it’s complicated but I know it’s there. Oh! This is so cool! We both have the force Finn! We can both train together!” 

Finn chuckles “, yeah… I guess we both do huh?” He had wanted to tell her more about their connection and about what he saw when he was in the coma and how she helped wake him, but he decided he would tell her later as they had to meet up with Luke. “We can talk about it more once we’re done and alone, we don’t want to keep Master Skywalker waiting.”

“Yeah yeah… definitely.” Was her only response. They would talk about it, which means he has more to say she told herself as they made their way up.

* * *

Finally making their way to the top they saw Luke standing there like he did during their first encounter, only this time he was facing towards them. They approached him and he was the first to speak “, Finn. Rey. Hope you two had a good morning. After some time considering this, and with a little bit of sway from Chewie and Artoo, I have decided to help train you both in the ways of the force. I’m afraid I cannot handle returning back to Leia and the Resistance, but through my teaching of you both, maybe you two can carry on the ways of the force and be the real help they so desperately need.”

They turned to one another with a face of confusion, Rey was the one to speak up “, what do you mean?” 

“The guilt I carry is too much, I’ve failed Leia and everyone who had believed and counted on me... I’m afraid I cannot return to Leia them, but you both will be able to save them… that is after I teach you both the necessities. You both will finish this story and bring balance to the force. I just know it, the force speaks to me now about the potential of you both and roles you are to play…”

Not wanting to question him further they both nodded in agreement. “Shall we begin?” He says as he ushered them to follow him through the openings in the rocks and out onto the cliff side. 

“We’ll first start by building your connection with the force. As of now it is rather basic and you’ve both have yet to grasp the full potential.” He signaled for them to take a seat, which they do and crossed their legs as they sat down on the cool smooth rock.

“Now… close your eyes.” He watches them and once their eyes are closed, he continues. “The Force is simply not a power you have. It's the energy between all things, a tension, a balance, that binds the universe together.”

“Okay…” they both ushered out.

“Breathe and reach out with your feelings… tell me, what do you both see?”

“The island.” Rey speaks up.

“Life.” Finn says this time.

“Death.” 

“Decay.”

“It feeds new life.”

“Warmth.”

“Cold.”

“Peace.”

“And violence.” Rey finishes.

“And between it all?” Luke question.

“Balance. And energy.” Finn speaks.

“A force.” Rey finishes.

“And inside you both?” Luke asks.

“The same force.” They muttered in unison. 

“Good. What else do you feel?”

Rey speaks. “There's something else beneath the island. A place. A dark place.”

“Balance. Powerful light, powerful darkness.” Luke says.

“It's cold. It's calling me.” Rey continues.

Luke, seeing what she’s getting herself into urges her to resist, “resist it Rey!” but Rey doesn’t hear him, instead she hears Finn’s soft voice calling to her. 

“Rey…” she hears him. “Rey… come back, you gotta resist it.” She feels his energy extending and arm out and she grabs it without hesitation meanwhile Luke is repeating her name, but she could hardly hear him. Instead she was focused on Finn’s energy and how it felt as if he helped pull her out from a hole. “It’s alright Rey… I’m here.” He hears him whisper and it feels as if he’s hugging her tightly.

She opens her eyes to see that he wasn’t physically holding her, he was still on the opposite side of her sitting there as his eyes slowly blinked open, his soft eyes bore into her own. He let out a small smile and she couldn’t help but return it. “I’m here…” he whispered again but this time his lips moved and the sound came out.

“Rey.” Luke let out, “you ignored my pleads, but you didn’t ignore Finn’s.” 

“I’m sorry mas-“ 

“No need to apologize,” he says as he interrupts her. “Amazing… Finn was there to pull you back before you gave in.”

“What does that mean?” Finn finally speaks up.

“It means you two share a bond that is rather unique. If you weren’t here Finn, I’m afraid Rey would’ve given in, and perhaps the other way around as well…” 

“Thank you Finn.” Rey offers.

“No need.” Finn shook his head and smiled. “I know if it were me you would’ve done the same. That’s why we’re both here right?” 

Rey couldn’t help but blush at the sentiment.

Luke broke their moment, clearing his throat. “I’ll try to find accommodations for you both, we are finished for now. I’ll find you both to continue your training. With both of you together, I’m less afraid of the possibilities either of you are seduced. Your bond is unique, I will have to do some more digging.” He finishes before he gets up and walks off.

-

Rey and Finn both reach the Falcon and see that Chewie and Artoo we’re both working on the communicator. 

“Still can't reach the Resistance?” She asks to which Chewie grumbled a simple ‘no.’ “Keep at it. If you get through, check their status.”

* * *

They had returned to Luke and continued their training, still trying to improve their bond with one another and the force. Once the sky turned orange and the sun was setting, Luke had declared they were done for the day and led them to their own hut in the village. It was down the way from his own hut and was large enough for the two of them, with beds for the two of them. Luke brough some bottles filled with some greenish creamy liquid and poured a cup for the two of them. 

“What is this?” Finn questioned bringing the cup up to his nose and taking a whiff.

Luke didn’t answer his question. “Just try it.” He urged with a knowing smile and chugged his own cup. 

Finn and Rey shared a look with one another before shrugging and the two took a healthy sip of the liquid. Once they got a good taste their eyes widened and they spit the drink out, covering their mouth as they realized what they had done and their cheeks flooded with embarrassment.

“Kriff! What was that?!?” Rey asks as she wipes her mouth.

Luke simply smiled at her, “Thala-siren milk, you get used to it.” Luke got up and left, having his share of amusement for a while, leaving Finn and Rey inside the hut with the fire burning. 

Finn cleared his throat. “So…”

Rey smiles back at him. “You uh… want to finish telling me before we met up with Master Skywalker?” 

“Oh yeah!” Finn comes to his senses. He tells her everything, of how he’s the grandson of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze. How they had spoken to him while he was in a coma. How they told him he had to wake up for the resistance and for her. How he woke up after he felt her kiss his forehead. 

Rey paid close attention and looked at him in awe. He was the grandson of a legendary Jedi, but he would always be special to her regardless of his blood. She knew that being related to someone does not affect how you turn out to be, so she wasn’t worried about her own parents, she would be Rey and that’s fine. Ben Solo has two loving parents and he turned to the dark side regardless. Who you come from doesn’t shape who you become and she knew that now, she was an example as well as Finn who chose to leave the first order because that’s the type of person he was, not because he happened to be related to a Jedi and duchess. Would she like to know her parents? Absolutely but she found her new family with the resistance and she was content, especially since she found Finn.

When he finished after detailing how he woke up she blushed super hard. He had felt it and she was slightly embarrassed he had known. Sensing her embarrassment , he reached his hand out to her and whispered “, thank you Rey. It was rather nice AND it was the final push to wake me up, so thank you.” He smiles widely, showing off his teeth to her and she smiled back, giving him one of her large smiles as well.

They chatted for a while before it got too late and they grew tired. Getting into bed they muttered a goodnight and went to sleep. 

* * *

Finn was woken up by hearing Rey’s voice. His time as a stormtrooper had made him a light sleeper and just now he was learning to get better sleep, but he could still wake up easily. He looked up , the low light of the fireplace still burning provided him with enough light to see her standing next to his bed.

“Rey?” He asks.

“Finn… I couldn’t sleep… it’s cold.” She says as she shivered lightly. “Could I uh… sleep with you?”

Without hesitation, Finn agreed. “Yeah yeah, sure that’s fine. There’s plenty of room for the two of us and using both our blankets will help with heat.” So he helped her, moving her blankets onto his bed and they two got in huddled under the thick layers of warm blankets. Rey said a thank you and the two laid side by side staring at the ceiling and finally sleep overtook them for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to not have a Kylo Ren force bond with Rey, instead he’s doing his own thing and is working towards to fully turning to the dark side because I say screw redemption for him. He’s gone past the point of no return. 
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated especially since there most likely will be errors!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets a visit and then trains Finn and Rey before their training is cut short.

_ Flashback _

Luke had returned to his hut, intending on resuming his normal daily routine while overthinking the possibility of teaching the two force sensitives who showed up, their names were Finn and Rey if he could recall. 

It had started raining outside but he felt a pull towards the Jedi temple so he got a raincoat and made his way out but not before stashing his lightsaber away next to Leia’s own. He bundled it up in its own piece of cloth before placing it inside the small box where Leia’s saber was and then he pushed the box back to where it was. He had a feeling he would be pulling them back out one of these days, but today would not be that day, perhaps soon. 

He trudged his way through the mud. The rain had worked quickly and the ground was soon soaked, his boots sinking slightly with each step, thank the force they were slip resistant or else he would’ve slipped, especially on the wet and slippery rocks. 

Finally making it and under the roof of the temple’s cave and rocks, Luke shrugged off his coat and made his way towards the mosaic at the center and took a seat at the edge. He needed to think and he couldn’t do it inside the constraints of his hut and the temple always had an aura that allowed him to think, which is why he often avoided as his mind would wander back to his own Jedi academy and it’s destruction. He had lost many bright minds that day to his nephew who had turned to the dark and murdered countless students. With each death it felt as if he had lost a part of himself and he was powerless to stop the massacre. He carried the burden of his students he lost and when his mind wanders he would see their young faces, full of optimism in carrying the Jedi line. If he could give his life to save them all he would’ve done it in a heartbeat.

He sat there and it felt like hours had passed, his thoughts were blank as he stared out into the ocean. 

“Luke Skywalker…” 

A voice interrupted him and he whipped his head around.

“Master Kenobi? Master Yoda?” He asked, his mouth agape, staring at the ghosts of his old masters.

“What are you doing?” Kenobi asked.

“I don’t know…” he answered. 

“Ah, Skywalker. Missed you, have I.” Master Yoda spoke up.

“You have anything to tell us?” Kenobi inquired, already knowing what was on Luke’s mind.

“There’s these two…” Luke struggled to find the words “, two young minds who came seeking me, they say Leia sent them and they need my help, but I’m afraid I cannot return.” 

“Who are they?” 

“One of them is named Finn and the other is Rey. I sense a great force presence in them both, but I don’t know if I can teach them… not after Ben. I was weak and unable to save my students or stop his turn...” Luke finished with a pang of hurt. 

“The young Solo’s turn... Your fault, it was not. Seduced to the dark side, he was. Finn and Rey, we will not.” 

“Master Yoda is right. You did not fail Ben, he chose the dark side and nothing you could have done would’ve stopped him. But with these two, Rey and my grandson Finn, will not succumb to the dark side, alone they have potential, and together they are strong.” 

Luke was caught off guard by the sudden revelation. “Y-your grandson?!?” 

Obi Wan smiles slightly “, yes my grandson, a story for another time…” 

“But…”

“We will discuss this later, but now they need you to show them the ways in the force. They can save the galaxy from the dark side, but they need you right now.”

“Teach the two, you must. Clear your mind of guilt, it will.” 

“I can’t be what they need me to be.” Luke says, as if in defeat.

“We’re not asking you to return to your sister or the resistance, but for you to show them the way, they will complete their training on their own, you just need to get them started.” Kenobi explained to Luke. 

The three talked a while longer, managing to sway Luke’s mind further to helping out Finn and Rey. 

Finishing their conversations Master Yoda spoke one last time to Luke. “Pass on what you have learned. Strength, mastery. But weakness, folly, failure also. Yes, failure most of all. The greatest teacher, failure is. Luke, we are what they grow beyond. That is the true burden of all masters.” 

Yoda’s ghost begins to slowly fade.

Master Kenobi spoke before he too faded. “The sacred Jedi texts… I know you did not read them fully, but they contain wisdom that will be beneficial to both of them. Give them the texts, and look after my grandson hmm?” 

Before Luke could utter another word they were both gone and he was alone again. The sun had set and he got up and walked back to his hut. He would think on it a bit more but now he needed sleep. 

He was awoken with a startle as his door was slammed open, the furry silhouette if Chewbacca looking back at him and Artoo rushed in as well. The Wookiee picked him up in a tight hug, clearly excited to see an old friend. 

They talked for a while longer and Chewie managed to be the final push that Luke needed towards training the two young minds, especially after hearing of Han Solo’s death at the hands of his own son. 

_ Flashback ends _

* * *

Rey woke up first, hearing the soft quiet snore from Finn that she found endearing. She adjusted to the light that slowly crept into the quarters and she took a survey of the room. First thing she noticed were Finn’s strong arms were held around her waist and she blushed. The memory of what happened last night flooded back, they decided to share a bed because she found it too cold, and truth be told it was in if the best sleeps she has had since maybe ever. 

She smiled to herself, rather enjoying the feel of being cuddled up with Finn and his arms holding onto her. It made her feel safe and belonging, she child get used to something like this. Sometime during the night they must’ve cuddled or at least interacted some, maybe she was the one who was doing the hugging, but now was not the time. 

She felt Finn shift and realIzed he was slowly waking. He quickly came to his senses and removed his arms and hands which made Rey sadden a slightly at the loss of contact. 

“Finn…” she muttered.

Finn then realized that Rey was awake as well. “Kriff! Sorry Rey! I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

“Shh. It’s okay Finn, I quite like it.” She whispered before getting out of bed. “We could hug some more but Master Luke is expecting us early.” 

Finn followed and the two quickly got ready in the privacy of their own closets. 

Meeting each other outside in the main hold, they left to find Luke.

Today’s training would involve more mediation and then some combat training. Both Finn and Rey were well versed in use of melee weapons, Finn mostly familiar with a riot control baton he learned during his days in the First Order and Rey with her quarterstaff, but today wouldn’t be with either of those weapons. Luke set forth in front of them a small wooden box. He instructed them to open in and inside were two wrapped items. He took out the first one and revealed it to be Anakin’s lightsaber, the same one Rey brought with her when they first arrived, and he handed it to Rey. He reached for the other one and unwrapped it, it was Leia’s lightsaber from when she had her own training but ultimately decided not stay away from the path of the Jedi. Luke handed Leia’s saber to Finn and gave them both a proud smile. 

“These will be your weapon if you are to wield the force.” He told them. “It should be an extension of yourself, a bond that will allow you to easily wield it and defeat your enemies. We will train with the force and then practice with the lightsabers everyday.”

And with that they began their training. Towards the end of the day Luke would have them both spar, albeit with practice lightsabers instead of the real thing to reduce risks of severe injuries. Neither would easily come out on top and instead it would be a grueling match until one or the other yield, and often times it was split, with Rey winning half and Finn the other half, so there were no clear winner.

* * *

After a few more short days on Ahch-To and training, Chewbacca had managed to get in contact with the resistance. Poe had left a message saying they needed help and that the First Order was on their tail after the evacuation. Said they were hiding out on a planet named Crait. The last message was that the First Order had managed to find them and were launching an attack soon as they had to prepare their troops to face the resistance’s Star Cruiser and its shields.

Chewbacca rushed the message to Finn and Rey who were with Luke.

“We have to leave.” Rey spoke up.

“I agree… they need our help.” Finn nodded. 

They turned to Luke who simply nodded in agreement. “Your training is not complete, it may never be complete, but I believe you both can help them now.” 

Rey and Finn quickly got up, and tried to offer the lightsabers back, but Luke refused. “You will need them… carry it with pride and may it serve you well.” 

“Thank you, Master Luke.” They both said before giving him a hug and were off to get ready for their return. 

“Don’t forget those books! And tell Leia I said hello!” Luke shouted as they ran down the steps. 

Donning new clothes, Rey wearing grey drapes and her hair in a new style which Finn found he also liked, but being honest with himself he probably liked it in any way. She kept her signature arm sleeves. 

Finn has also chosen a greyer outfit with a light grey jacket, one he and Rey chose out to match her own outfit. His hair had grown a bit during their stay, a sign of his new freedom from the regulations of the First Order.

They made their way into the cockpit and went through the process of taking off and soon they had left the atmosphere of Ahch-To and into the expanse of space.

“Artoo put in the coordinates for Crait.” Finn instructed the droid who dutifully did and soon they were on their way.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter but I felt I had to show why Luke train them. Kinda rushed the training because I honestly don’t know what else I could do while on ahch-to. 
> 
> Also, in this version Poe didn’t have all those bombers go on a suicide run so everyone is pretty much alive, they managed to jump to lightspeed but the first order had found them after some searching.
> 
> Next chapter will be Finn and Rey on the Supremacy.
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey arrive on the Supremacy as well as Crait.

They had been in light speed for a while. The air was thick with tension and nervousness. Finn turned to Rey, and asks her, “you nervous?”

She seemed to be lost in her thoughts before answering him. “Just a bit, do you think we’re ready?”

Finn reaches his hands out and grasps hers, rubbing her hand with his thumb. “We’re more than ready… with us both together, it feels like we cannot be stopped. I have your back.”

“And I have yours.” She smiles back at him. During their time together since leaving in search for Luke, she had grown closer with Finn. They spent most of their time together and got to know each other better, and during that time their bond had strengthened. There’s occasions where no words were needed and they could clearly understand one another. Through their special bond they were able to compliment one another perfectly, it had grown naturally through time. 

Rey clears her throat, “so what’s the plan once we get out of here?”

“Chewie mentioned the Supremacy was there, that’s the ship Supreme Leader Snoke uses…” Finn remembers from his days in the First Order, he was never anywhere near the Supremacy but he’s learned plenty about it from others. There was said to be a throne room where the Supreme Leader would often stay, surrounded by his Praetorian Guard, elite warriors tasked with protecting Snoke. Finn continues, “we can get on that ship, the two of us, and prevent them from assaulting everyone else on the planet.”

“How are you sure it’s not a suicide mission Finn?”

“I don’t know honestly, Rey, but together I know we can do anything, everyone is depending on us and I believe in us.” 

“I do too…” 

A while later they had exited light speed and saw the First Order Fleet approaching Crait and already sending transports down onto the planet along with occasional bombardments. The plan would be Rey and Finn would use one of the pods to get onto the Supremacy and work their way towards the throne room and confront Snoke and Kylo Ren. Chewie would later come pick them up if things go according to plan. With any luck it would just be Snoke and the Praetorian Guard and Kylo would be commanding the troops on the ground, but if worse comes to worse, Finn and Rey would stick through together and get out alive. 

Handing the reins of the Falcon over to Artoo and Chewie, they made their way to the pods. Stopping outside Rey turned to Finn and gave him a hug, words left unsaid as Finn knew what she would say. They separated and Rey gave Finn a small peck on the cheek and the two boarded the pod. “For good luck,” Rey quickly said and got in while Finn stood there for a bit longer, smiling to himself but quickly shook his head clear and boarded after Rey. 

Their presence went unnoticed as everyone in the First Order were focused on the landings and attack onto the surface so the pod was able to approach unimpeded. 

Quickly getting out, the two snuck their way around, the layout of the Supremacy was similar to any other star destroyers with its corridors and hallways so Finn knew of the tendencies of patrols. He took the lead and they took paths that were less likely to have a patrol and less likely to be watched by guards. 

Rey had sensed the presence of Snoke and Kylo Ren on board and so with Finn’s knowledge of the layouts and Rey’s sense of direction, they were making their way towards the throne room. 

As they approached their target, they overheard the powerful voice of the Supreme Leader that sent a shiver up their spines. He seemed to be scolding Kylo Ren for his failures in destroying what’s left of the Resistance and the slow progress with the assault on Crait. Rey and Finn could sense the conflict within Kylo Ren, anger and resentment was boiling within him as they got closer. 

Picking up their pace into a light jog, they heard the ignition and crackle of Kylo Ren’s lightsaber and soon the sound of a thump on the ground followed. Reaching the entrance into the throne room, they saw the body of Snoke cut into two and the figure of Kylo Ren standing overhead, lightsaber lit in his hand. 

He turned his attention towards Finn and Rey, pointing his saber at them. In the moment of silence, the Guards moved into position, surrounding Kylo Ren, but as he pointed out to Rey and Finn, he shouted out orders, claiming he was the Supreme Leader, catching the guards off guard who looked in the direction of the two. Using the moment of distraction, Kylo Ren ran like a coward, hoping for the guards to keep Finn and Rey occupied while he makes his way into Crait to finish off the Resistance. 

Kylo Ren ran into General Hux, claiming that the Jedi has made it on board and assassinated the Supreme Leader, claiming himself the new Supreme Leader. Hux hesitated, clearly suspicious of Ren before following with his order to eliminate the intruders and to prepare the assault on the old rebel base on Crait. 

When it seemed the guards came to their senses they noticed Kylo was gone but the two intruders remained. So they instead focused their attention towards the two, readying their weapons for a fight. 

“At least that’s one problem taken care of.” Finn mutters under his breath referring to the now dead Snoke. 

“You’re not wrong, but seems we have a new set of problems and the coward Ren has ran…” Rey replies.

The Guards quickly approached so Finn and Rey ignited their sabers and charged into the fight. Within moments sabers were clashing with the armor as well as the weapons of the guards. There was eight against two so Finn and Rey chose to take them together, watching one another’s back. 

Despite the numerical advantage, the guards chose to approach in pairs rather than all at once as it would become too chaotic and unintentional friendly fire could occur. 

The two fought as if it were a dance, twisting and turning allowing each other to get strikes in. The first guard to fall was too busy deflecting a hit from Finn, allowing Rey to thrust her saber into his chest. 

One down, seven to go.

The next fell when they held up their weapon in efforts to block Finn’s downward swing, but the strike was powerful enough to cut through the staff and in turn cutting through the shoulder of the Guard and splitting them in two. 

Two down, six to go.

A Guard has managed to graze Rey in her right arm, causing her to hiss out in pain and become momentarily disoriented. Finn sensing Rey was out for the moment, quickly twirled his saber into a reverse grip and struck true to the Guard who had hit Rey. 

Rey quickly recovered and saw a guard take the opportunity and approached Finn, weapon raised, but she managed to roll quickly and thrusted her saber into the abdomen of the Guard. 

Three down, five to go.

Momentarily separated, Finn worked his way towards Rey, deflecting attacks as we made his way backwards. His two attackers were standing side by side, so Finn extended his left arm, raising the spear of a dead Guard. He flicked his hand and sent the spear spiraling towards the two attackers, quickly penetrating their helmets and they dropped dead.

Five down, three to go. 

Finn noticed there wasn’t any guard around, instead the remaining three were focused on Rey. He still had a ways to go. Rey twirled her saber before shouting and took on her attackers. She was managing to hold off two attackers well enough. The third was staying back, waiting for an opportune time to enter. 

“Rey!” Finn shouted, catching the attention of Rey. He flung his saber towards her and she quickly snatched it, lighting it and in a swift movement impaled both attackers.

Seven down, one to go.

Finn has finally reached the side of Rey and she handed him his saber. Seeing as there was only one guard left, they approached him and unable to deflect two attackers, Rey was the first one to land a strike causing the guard to fall to their knees. Finn followed and clearly swung his blade, severing the head from the body. 

Eight down.

Panting, Finn turned to Rey “, you okay?”

Rey was almost as winded, her lips slightly curling up, remembering the first time he had asked her if she was okay. He just had the wind knocked out of him but being the good hearted person he was, he asked if she was okay, oblivious to his own condition. He was the first person to really care for her wellbeing and had meant it and here he was, worried for her wellbeing again. It made her heart flutter, but now they had other issues, another day perhaps. “Yeah,” she simply replies. 

Running their way out, Finn got on his comms and contacted Chewie on the Falcon. “Chewie! Change of plans, meet us on the lower hangar!” 

The Wookiee simply acknowledged them, saying he would be waiting. 

Running the same way they came towards the hangar, they ran into Phasma and a squad of troopers. 

“FN-2817.” She said in that robotic voice. 

“Phasma.” Finn simply acknowledges. 

“You killed Supreme Leader Snoke… I should have had you killed the moment I laid eyes on you… always had a bad feeling about you.” 

The stormtroopers has their blasters aimed and ready to fire at any command. 

Finn grinned. “Good thing you didn’t…”

He and Rey ignited their sabers and began deflecting shots fired their way with ease. Deflected blaster bolts hit the troopers, but didn’t outright kill them as stormtrooper armor was designed to withstand blaster hits at the expense of putting a trooper out of action. 

Soon there were only a handful of troopers left standing and Phasma when an explosion distracted them. It came from the lower hangars. 

_ Chewie _ they both thought, using the moment of distraction to run off and towards the lower hanger where Chewie said he’d be waiting. 

“After them!” Phasma commanded.

* * *

They managed to reach the hangar and saw the Falcon was there, it’s cannons firing in different directions, causing fuel caches to explode. 

“Chewie! We’re here!” Rey yelled into her comms.

They quickly made their way into the Falcon and Chewie roared out something about how this side of the ship would blow up any second, the initial explosions had caused a chain reaction and soon everything would collapse around them.

Getting into their seats, Finn and Rey piloted the Falcon out of there, and headed towards Crait. 

As they approached they noticed the number of TIE fighters in the air battling with Resistance fighters. Finn got onto the comms and called out to Poe, “Poe! We’re here to help!”

It took a moment before Poe could respond. “Buddy! Glad you’re here to join the fight! These bastards have been keeping us busy, we can’t leave just yet, everyone else is holed up inside the base trying to refuel before we leave. They’ve landed walkers but it’s suicide to try and take them down.” 

“Understood! What’s the plan besides keeping them occupied?” Rey questioned. 

“They just landed some sort of weapon. I think they’re going to try to bore through the blast doors, I don’t know how much longer the doors will hold.”

“So we take that weapon out?” Rey questioned.

“That’ll be ideal!” Poe shouted through the comms before leaving to command the rest of the fighters. “Blue leader on me!” 

The Falcon worked its way around the skies, taking down any TIEs that got in the way.

“Artoo try to establish communications with the ground forces!” Finn shouted as he made his way to the gunners seat. 

The Falcon strafed the unidentified weapon but with no result. Before long it had shot out a bright orange beam that hit the blast doors head on. 

“We can’t take that thing out…” Rey said over their comms.

“Damn it! Let’s hope they’re almost done down there.” Finn said, frustrated. 

Artoo beeped excitedly, finally able to establish comms with the ground forces, and the sound of General Leia’s voice was heard. “Finn… Rey… I’m so glad you two are okay.” 

“General!” They both said back.

“What’s the progress down there?” Rey questioned. 

“Almost done dear. We’ve sent out the other two ships, just the command ship and we’re good to go.” 

Just as she finished her sentence, they noticed the door had been blasted through by the weapon. 

They landed the Falcon nearby, and with their combined strength, lifted the boulders from one of the secret entrances that led into the base and ran in. 

The scene they arrived at was silent, Luke was somehow there talking to Leia, he placed a kiss on her forehead and headed out the blast doors.

“Finn, Rey, let’s get out of here,” Leia said as she turned to them with a sad smile, and soon the resistance filed out and boarded the Falcon before taking off. 

“Commander Dameron, pull your fighters back, we’re heading out of here.”

“Copy that General. All squadrons return to the ship, we are heading out of here.” 

“Copy that.” Was echoed all around as different pilots sounded off, bringing their fighters on board. The cruiser and the Falcon then jumped to lightspeed.

Aboard the Falcon were the members who remained in the ground and were not on the cruiser. Everyone was exhausted and people took the time to sit down and stretch their muscles. 

Leia has felt her brother become one with the force and Rey comforted her.

Once she was done, she got up and walked over to where Finn sat. Finn, seeing her approach, quickly got up “, oh hey Rey.”

Without saying a word Rey went in for a hug to which he hugged her back. “We made it.” She said “, we’re okay…”

Pulling back, Finn smiles back, “I told you we would be fine.” 

Rey simply shook her head with a smile. What she did next surprised him as she slowly put her lips on him, kissing him, she had reached her hands up and cupped his face. They both tasted of sweat but it felt nice. Finn easily kissed her back as their inexperienced lips mingled with one another. 

Finally separated, Rey speaks up quietly, their foreheads touching. “Hi.” She says as she stares into his warm eyes with intensity.

Finn responded, staring back into her own dark eyes that seemed to sparkle “, hi… what was that for?”

“I don’t know, I just wanted to do that, for a while actually.” 

“Oh? So have I,” Finn admitted shyly before she pulled him back in and kissed him again, this time deeper than before, this time her arms locked around his neck and his around her waist. They stayed like that, oblivious to those around them and they were relieved, for now. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance Arrives on Ajan Kloss and the beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly an in-between chapter to set up for TROS

The Resistance had arrived on a planet called Ajan Kloss. It was a place General a Leia knew of and was secretive enough that the First Order would not easily locate them. Being hidden would allow the Resistance to reorganize and grow their strength again, to live to fight another day. A secret call has been sent out across the galaxy in hopes of those sympathetic to the cause would contribute in any way possible. Their efforts were not in vain as soon there has been transports of supplies arriving on Ajan Kloss and a steady number of recruits were showing up. It would take time to properly train everyone and build up strength to properly fight back.

With the death of Snoke and Kylo Ren taking the mantle of the new Supreme leader, the First Order had been set back and their goals shifted with Kylo Ren’s obsession with hunting down the Resistance rather than taking over the galaxy, most, if not all resources were allocated towards consolidating power. Along with having the goal of hunting down the Resistance, small pockets of rogue First Order generals arose, discontent with the new rule of Kylo Ren. In order to truly take his place as Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren would work towards suppressing dissent within the First Order. 

On Ajan Kloss, the majority of the Resistance base would be set up within the Raddus until further infrastructure would be built. General Leia had formed a task force with members such as Admiral Ackbar, Vice Admiral Holdo, to oversee the construction of a proper base on Ajan Kloss. With aid from across the galaxy, the task would be easier than if they were alone.

Upon arrival, Finn and Rey stayed behind on the Falcon as the rest of the Resistance members exited the ship to help wherever. 

“How’re you feeling?” Finn pointed to her wound which had been fixed up by a medic, now it had bandages wrapped around it. 

“I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt as much as it had when I first got it.” Rey gave Finn a weak smile.

“Well I’m glad it’s healing up, I need you to be okay.” Rey felt her cheeks warm at the caring nature of Finn, he would always be there to ensure she was okay before he regarded himself, truth be told it made her feel special, that someone would actually cared for her especially after growing up with no one there to care. Finn was also the same, being raised as a soldier meant he had no friends and no one who really cared for him. In a way they were similar, two lonely souls who managed to find one another in this mess. 

“Come on, let’s go meet with everyone.” Rey spoke, giving Finn a quick kiss on the lips before leading the way out of the Falcon, fingers laced together with his. 

The first person they ran into was Poe who had just exited from the cruiser. “Finn!” He shouted out, practically running over to his friend he hadn’t seen for days. The two shared a hug while Rey looked on. 

Once they finished, Poe turned his attention over to Rey. “I’m afraid we hadn’t met before… I’m Poe.” He extended his hand out.

“I’m Rey.” She said as she shook his hand. “You’re the one Finn saved?”

“Yeah, and I’m glad he did or else neither of us would be here!”

“That’s my Finn.” Rey beamed as she locked her arms around Finn’s. “Always trying to save the day. You know he helped me too.”

“Oh really?” Poe questioned before he was interrupted by Tallie and Snap. 

“Poe! General Leia wants to meet with us!” Snap shouted out before returning to the ship.

“Gotta go! You’ll have to tell me all about that one day!” Poe got out as he rushed back. 

“So… I guess we’re officially Jedi now, or at least very close?” Finn turns to face Rey.

“Yeah. I think so, Luke gave me these Jedi texts. He says they will help us in our journey in the force.”

“We’ll definitely get to it, eventually.” Finn chuckles. “It might take some time to read through them and properly understand them.”

“Well, I have you to help me read and understand them.”

* * *

Months later

The Resistance base on Ajon Kloss was coming nicely, numerous compounds had been built and it had become a well oiled machine. The Resistance had regained a substantial amount of its strength back and the base was bustling with activity. It seemed every minute a ship was taking off or landing from the numerous ports and landing platforms.

Scouts had reported that the First Order had increased their activity around the planet Mustafar but they were unsure of why. The expansion of the First Order had slowed down drastically, with almost no new reported admissions of planets into the First Order, with only a handful of outer rim planets rich in materials that would aid their war efforts.

General Leia, wary of the near inactivity of the First Order, has tried her best to gather as much information as possible and try their best to keep an eye on what they could observe. Leia had just issued a mission to Poe that Finn would join him on. There was valuable information that would be retrieved on the missions from an informant and Leia believed this information would be pertaining to the First Order’s activity on Mustafar. 

It was early in the morning and Poe had been trying to find Finn all over base. He wasn’t in his room nor was he in the clearing he and Rey had created for their training, two of the places he knew Finn was most often at, that is except one other place.

Realizing that would be where Finn most likely way, Poe picked up his pace and made his way over, shouting his greetings to people. BB-8 frantically was trying to keep up with Poe’s pace and was hot on his tail. 

Finally reaching his destination, Poe loudly knocked on the door. “FINN! I know you’re in there! Leia wants us to go on a mission today!”

He heard nothing except shuffling around and the whispers of Finn and a small feminine giggle. What seemed like ages had pass when the door finally open and there was Finn drenched in sweat trying to act nonchalant. 

“Hey Poe.” Finn clears his throat. “Ready to head out.” 

Poe, ignoring Finn, looked over his shoulder and saw Rey in her bed holding the sheets up as to cover her body. “Hey Rey…”

“Hey…” she nervously said back. 

“So! Should we get going?” Finn interrupted, stepping over the threshold and closed the door behind him and they began their way over to the Falcon.

“Okay, so what were you doing in Rey’s chambers?” Poe asked, already knowing what most likely had gone down.

“That’s none of your business. Besides, you don’t see me bugging you about you and Lintra.” 

This time it was Poe who flushed red in embarrassment. “Hush! No one needs to know okay? Especially not Leia.”

“My lips are sealed.” Finn gestured, zipping his lips.

“You know you could ask Leia to get you and Rey and room together so you don’t have to sneak around, although everyone knows by now…” Poe trailed off before seeing the look Finn gave him, a look of warning. “Okay okay! I’ll stop, I’m just trying to look out for my friends.” 

On their walk over, Poe refreshed Finn on what the plan would be, a simple mission to get in a get out with the information but knowing Poe, it was easier said than done.

* * *

It could have gone smoother but they made it back with the information. The Falcon took a beating but the ship was a tough nut to crack, nothing it couldn’t handle. 

They made it back to Ajan Kloss in one piece and Poe was the first one to exit and ran over to his droid. Finn followed him out and upon stepping foot on the grassy ground, he spotted Rey who was in heated argument with Poe. She was wearing her white outfit and he was in his own jacket and blue pants, and despite the difference, they thought they looked good together, but when did they not?

Over their arguments Finn could only make out a few words, something about how they were lucky Finn went along because he was a huge asset and Rey angry that Poe still managed to get the Falcon to catch fire. 

Rey stopped arguing when she laid eyes on Finn. 

“Rey!”

“Finn…” 

Eyes meeting, Finn went and met up with Rey who engulfed him in a tight hug, a hug that felt warranted after what many would assume would be a long time away from one another instead of a mere few hours. Rey pulled back, hands gripping his arms and went in for a kiss to which he easily reciprocated and even deepened.

“I’m glad you’re back and in one piece.” She sighed.

Finn smiles while their lips were still touching. “I’ll always come back to you.” 

“I was waiting for you to return so we can continue our training, that’s if you still have the energy for it.”

“Of course I have the energy for it, I wouldn’t dare to miss training with you.” 

“Ahem! We need to get this information to the General.” Poe spoke up before leaving. 

“So, bad mood?”

“Me? Never.”

“No, him.” Rey pointed backward with her thumb, her other hand now on gripping his shoulder.

“Always.” Finn answered and felt Rey slowly drift her hand down from his shoulder and in moments it was off and he missed her touch.

“Come on let’s go see what’s on that intel.” Rey said as she leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [ PeanutsInSpace](https://peanutsinspace.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance learns what the intel is. Finn and Rey train and our gang begin their journey.

Everyone funneled into the meeting hall where Poe took charge.

“We’ve decoded the intel from the First Order spy, and it confirms the worst. Somehow Palpatine returned.”

The room erupted in chatter and shouts but Poe managed to calm things down. 

“He’s been planning his revenge. His followers have been building something for years. The largest fleet the galaxy has ever known. He calls it the Final Order. Within days, attacks on all free worlds begin. The Emperor and his fleet have been hiding in the unknown regions, on a world called Exegol.” He continued.

This time Threepio chimes in. “Exegol does not appear on any star chart. But legend describe it as a hidden world of the Sith.”

The debrief continued for a while longer and with its end everyone began to funnel out. Rey had stayed behind with Finn at her side. When the room cleared of most everyone say for a few commanders and Leia, Rey approached her. 

“Leia… I know how to get to Exegol.”

“Tell me.”

“Luke was searching for it, he left notes in one of the books he gave us.” Rey opens up one of the books and shows Leia the pages. 

She continued. “Neither me or Finn were able to read all the cyphers.”

This time Finn speaks up. “But, it says we need a Sith pathfinder to get there. That would explain why Kylo Ren was on Mustafr, they must have had a pathfinder there.”

“We have to find Exegol and stop the Emperor and his plot.” 

Leia shakes her head. “No… not yet, you’ve both yet to reach your full potential.” 

“We don’t have much time, but we can try our best.” Finn says.

“We don’t want to go without your blessing, but we will.” Rey says looking into Leia’s soft eyes who simply gives them a slight nod. 

“It’s what you would do, General.” Leia smiles and turns and walks away towards Maz and Holdo, clearly intent on making plans to gather as much support as possible for the battles to come.

“Come on Finn, I was waiting for you to return before we continue our training.” Rey gives him a short kiss and leads the way to their clearing in the woods. 

“Oh have you?” Finn chuckles as he follows.

“Yes. We work better as a team, you know that.” 

* * *

They arrived at the clearing. It was rather spacious with numerous boulders laid around. There were two tree stumps where they would both sit down on. The light barely made its way through the thick branches and leaves of the forest but their clearing had the warm glow of light to welcome them. 

Finn jumped onto his stump and sat down. He observed as Rey got onto her.

“Ready?” She asks.

“Always.” He quietly answers and the two of them close their eyes.

As if instantly their minds were cleared and they connected to the force and to one another. They could hear one another’s slow breathing and their heartbeats. The world around them seemed to fade away. The once chatter of nature was drowned out. There was a breeze that was blowing through. 

Before long they were afloat. As if together they reached out in the force and the boulders and rocks around them rose up and began creating a barrier around them. 

Within their floating, they slowly inched closer to one another. Sensing they were mere inches apart, Finn slowly opened his eyes and saw Rey’s were already open and looking back at him, adoration written in her eyes and Finn smiles back. “Hey…” he whispered.

“Hey…” Rey whispered in response. 

As if there was a pull, they both leaned over, their hands still on their knees, and their lips met in a soft and warm kiss. 

“This is my favorite part of our training sessions.” Finn jokes.

“Mines too.” Rey blushes as if they hadn’t been together for almost a year now. 

They slowly descended, feeling the approaching presence of Leia. Landing on their feet, they saw Leia approaching with a knowing grin on her face.

They made their way over, hand in hand. “Leia.” They greeted her.

“Be patient… I know you both will hear the voices of the Jedi who became before soon.”

“Nothing is impossible.” Finn beamed.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Rey nods in agreement as she pulls her lightsaber out. “We’re going to run the training course.” 

Finn follows her action and pulls his out. In a moment of hesitation he asks Leia. “Are you sure you don’t want this back?” He holds her lightsaber out.

“Finn, how many times do I have to tell you, it is yours to carry from now on, it’s your story now.” 

“Thank you, I will properly earn it one day.”

“And I will earn your brothers.” Rey joins in.

“Nonsense! You’ve both already earned them both, carry them with pride. It’s what me and Luke would want. Now, go complete that course and update me, hmm?” 

“Yes, master.” They say in unison before heading out.

* * *

They managed to complete the course in record time. There were areas where if alone, they would have struggled, but with each other’s back they looked out for one another and complemented one another perfectly.

The part that had been trickiest was when two training droids started firing at them while they attempted to cross a gap on a fallen tree. Being in tune with one another had allowed them to coordinate strikes and blocks even with the helmets blocking their view. Shots that seemed as if it would strike true on one of them would instead be blocked by the other. In no time the droids were defeated and they had easily finished. 

Leia, as promised, was waiting for them at the end of the course with a proud smile and with her was an observant BB-8. 

“That was impressive, a new record?”

“Think so…” Finn managed through his breaths.

“We make quite a team huh a Finn?” Rey asks to which Finn simply says a simple “You bet.” 

Leia interrupted them. “I will allow you both to search for a way to Exegol, but not today, there’s still some things to work out and I need you both helping out.”

* * *

A day had passed and they were ready to set out. With their necessary supplies packed onto the Falcon, they made their way over with their satchel bags when they spotted Poe, Chewie, Threepio, and BB8 waiting for them.

Poe speaks up. “We’re going with you guys.”

“Me and Finn need to go alone.”

“Yeah.” Poe nods his head. “Alone with friends like yours truly.” He gestures to himself. “We go together.”

Chewie roars in agreement and BB-8 agrees as well. 

“I wholeheartedly agree.” Threepio says.

“Does the General know you will be joining us?” Rey asks.

“Of course she does, she says for us to keep an eye out for you both, but I trust you’ll both need to keep an out for us instead.”

As if on cue, Leia approaches them. “Tell me of your adventures when you two get back.” She embraces both Finn and Rey affectionately.

Leia pulls back and darts her eyes between them both. “May the force be with you. Always.”

Leaving the embrace, they entered the Falcon and set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is [ PeanutsInSpace](https://peanutsinspace.tumblr.com)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives on Pasaana.

On the Falcon, Poe, Finn and Rey sat around going over their plans.

“According to Master Skywlaker’s journal, there’s this wayfinder that will help us reach Exegol where Palpatine is.” Rey says as she runs her hands through the texts and images within the journal, showing Poe the pictures of the wayfinder.

“And where does it say they would be again?” He questions.

This time Finn speaks up. “There’s said to be two of them that Luke knew about. One on Mustafar which Kylo Ren has gotten his hands on, and the other is on Pasaana, where we’re heading to now.”

“Right, and do you both know where it is exactly on Pasaana?”

“No, but we will find it, one way or another.” Rey speaks with determination.

* * *

Hours later and they’ve landed on the planet of Pasaana. It was a desert planet much like Jakku to which Finn was not a fan of, but he wouldn’t admit that. To Rey it had felt like being back on Jakku but she was indifferent to it, she had seen so much in the past year and months that she came to appreciate all the different types of planets she’d gone to. This time however, it was not as desolate and empty as it was on Jakku, reaching over a hill from where they had landed the Falcon, rather there was what seemed to be a festival going on. 

Poe, looked on with confusion, his mouth agape as he took in the scene of celebration in front of them. “Wh-what is this??”

No one seemed to have an answer, no one except Threepio who excitedly chimes in. “This is the Festival of the Ancestors! It is held every 42 years as a matter of fact!”

“Just our luck we arrive when they’re having a festival that occurs every 42 kriffing year.” Poe mutters under his breath but Threepio managed to pick up.

“Lucky indeed! This festival is known for both its colorful kites and its delectable sweets—”

“Well that wayfinder isn’t going to appear in front of us.” Rey interrupts before Threepio could continue rambling on. 

“Come on, I have a feeling it’s…” Finn closes his eyes trying to sense where it could be and he picks up a sense, albeit very faint. He opens his eyes and points in the general direction. “That way.” 

The group proceeded their way further into the festival. It was full of different smells of food, smells from sweets to savory meats cooked over an open fire. Music also filled the air, mixing with the incoherent chatter of numerous voices speaking at the same time. No one paid them any mind as they made their wait through the crowds. 

They came to a stop when Rey saw a group of children watching a play. She stared intently at them and Finn watched her from the side. He had always asked to be let into her mind and this time she had let him in. Seeing those children seemed to have brought back memories to her, memories of when she was a child and left to fend for herself on Jakku. Finn was emphatic to how she felt, he hadn’t known his parents or family until recently and even then it wasn’t the same, sure he knew who they were but he hadn’t really known them properly, never grew up with the love of parents like Rey hadn’t. He wished he could show Rey that it didn’t matter and that he and the Resistance could be her family. He made a mental note to himself to talk to her about it when they were truly alone, to reassure her that she is loved and cared about now and the past made her stronger. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a girl approached her and Rey kneeled down to greet the girl. Rey tried to greet her and the girl responded in a language none of them understood, well except for Threepio who was happy to have a chance to translate. “She is saying, ‘Welcome.’”

Rey’s smile grew as the girl offered her a necklace to which Rey graciously accepted. 

Threepio chimes in again after the girl speaks again. “Her name is Nyambee Geema.”

“That’s an excellent name. I’m Rey.”

“She will be honored to know your family name too.”

Rey pauses, unsure of how to answer her. Finn, sensing her apprehension reaches back out to her and speaks to her through their bond and reassures her that it’s okay that she doesn’t have a last name. Even though he knew he was a Kenobi he had stuck to being called just Finn, being called a Kenobi has felt foreign to him, he would be Finn and just Finn like Rey would be Rey to him.

Rey, being comforted by Finn’s reassurance replies, her mother twitching back up. “I don’t have one, yet. I’m just Rey.” 

Just then Rey senses the presence of the First Order nearby, overhearing commands and orders, scattered comms about Jedis on Pasaana searching for artifacts. Also feeling the presence of Kylo Ren within the system, she turned to a Finn who nodded in understanding and the group was on the move again, intent on finding the wayfinder and avoiding contact by stormtroopers and get off world before Kylo Ren shows up. While they maneuvered their way throughout the growing crowds, Rey took off the necklace she was given and stored it inside her satchel so as to not lose it if things were to go south soon. 

They were making quick progress throughout but were spotted by a trooper on a small hill who spoke into his comm relaying information about their whereabouts and soon was on pursuit. RealIzing they had been found, they began to lightly run when a person in a mask shows up and ushered them into a transport, offering them his support. Desperate to escape the sight of the stormtroopers pursuing them, they had no choice but to trust this person, besides with two Jedi, he would have a death wish to try anything funny.

Once inside, the mysterious figure uttered something to the driver and they were on the move. He turns to the group and reveals him, snatching his mask off to reveal no other than Lando Calrissian, hero of the Galactic Civil War and good friend to General Organa. 

Finn quickly realized who it was. “How did you find us?”

Lando let out a hearty chuckle and eyes Chewbacca. “Wookiees standout in the crowd.” The Wookiee roses and envelops Lando in a hug, licking him up off the ground. 

Hearing the commotion outside, Lando peeks out the window. “I got a bad feeling about this…”

After a while of travel, they stopped where Lando had instructed the driver to. Rey got his attention before they disembarked. “Leia needs pilots, General.”

“My flying days are long gone. But do me a favor. Give Leia my love.” He smiles fondly, clearly reminiscing on old memories.

“You should give it to her yourself. Thank you.” Rey jumps out and the group moves on.

“We’ve spotted the fugitives.” A robotic voice calls out.

Now out in the open at the outskirts of the festival, Finn spun his head around and saw a stormtrooper on a ledge. “Kriff! They’ve spotted us again, we have to get out of here!”

They ran to the pair of speeders and Rey and Poe managed to get them up and running and soon they sped off. There were now two treadspeeders hot on their tail. Finn and Rey both ignited their lightsabers, the blue light seemingly brighter under the glare of the sun. One hand equipped with a blaster and the other their lightsaber, they worked their way, deflecting shots that came too close and shooting back whenever possible. 

During their chase, Threepio was shouting out nonsense in a panic, holding onto whatever surface he could grab as the speeders sped through the vast open desert. 

Now clear of the festival, the two speeders behind them launched their passengers who ignited their jetpacks and began firing down on them. Poe, caught off guard by seeing stormtroopers flying shouted out. “They fly now?!?”

Finn, having seen the use of jetpacks during his time in the First Order, confirmed Poe’s inquiry. “Yeah, they fly now!”

Working to deflect blaster bolts from both the sky and behind, Finn, alone with Poe and Threepio had been separated from the others. They had entered a canyon and with the narrower space to navigate through, it became a problem to try and avoid getting hit, from both their surroundings and the speeder behind. Quickly thinking, Finn holstered his blaster pistol and grabbed one of the winches and tossed it towards their pursuer and tied it to their speeder. The winch quickly worked its way through the tracks of the treadspeeder and soon entangled itself. Finn gave Poe the signal who turned sharply, sending the treadspeeder into the wall of the canyon in an explosion and Finn quickly cut the rope. 

Meanwhile Rey with Chewie and BB-8 we’re still out in the open. BB-8 had an idea and with Rey’s approval ignited a canister which flew up into the sky, blowing up into a cloud of dust and smoke, blocking the view of the pursuing speeder. Unable to see, the speeder hit a rock and flew into the sky to which Rey easily shot it down. The jet trooper who was pursuing them had switched to explosives and began raining down explosives. Chewie grew annoyed and managed to place a well aimed shot, dispatching one.

They managed to reach back up with Finn’s speeder but in their moment of peace, forgot about the last jet trooper who shot an explosive round that detonated near them, blowing their two speeders into pieces and sent them flying into a pit. 

Gathering their composure, they shot back at the remaining trooper and someone managed to hit him, sending him out of control and blowing up into the side of a rock formation. 

They had finally had their moment of relief but it was rather short lived, again. This time they had begun to sink down into the black quicksand. Poe was the first one the sink through followed by BB-8 and everyone else. It was just Finn and Rey who managed to stay above ground. Noticing their situation and how this might be his last moment alive, Finn shouted out to Rey. “Wait, Rey! Wait, I never told you, Rey…” and then he was sucked under.

Rey yelled back before he went all the way through. “What? Finn?” and soon she went under as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda obvious what Finn wants to tell Rey now huh? Hehe.
> 
> I legit only seen the movie once so this is all from memory and some google searches for quotes, so it’ll be a kinda different but sticks to the general plot.
> 
> I’m going to try to get the next chapter out later today (midnight when this one is uploaded). 
> 
> As always feedback is much appreciated and my tumblr is [ PeanutsInSpace](https://peanutsinspace.tumblr.com)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our gang find a way out.

Falling through the quicksand, Finn landed on his feet. It was dark and the air was thick and barely breathable. Pulling his lightsaber back out, he ignited it and illuminated his surroundings. He was in what seemed to be a system of caves and tunnels. “Rey? Poe?” He shouted out and he made his way forward.

“Finn? Is that you?” He heard someone call out and proceeded to make his way towards the voice. The closer he got the stronger the feeling of Rey he felt. Continuously calling out their names back and forth he made his way through the tunnels until he saw the glow of blue that wasn’t from him and appeared out and saw Poe, Rey, and Threepio. 

“Finn!” Rey hugs him as soon as she saw him. “You’re okay…”

Reunited the group made their way around, Finn and Rey had their lightsabers to light the way as well as Poe with his flashlight. Poe was leading the way when Rey asked Finn. “So what was it?”

Finn was unsure what she meant. “What?”

“What you were going to tell me.”

“When?”

Rey let out a breath. “When you were sinking in the sand, you said, ‘I never told you.’”

Finn had finally realized what she meant but he couldn’t tell her now. “I’ll tell you later.”

Poe slowed down and jumped into the conversation, having silently been listening the whole time. “You mean when Poe’s not here?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Finn admits. 

Poe was slightly annoyed at Finn not telling Rey whatever was on his mind. “We’re going to die in sand boroughs and we’re all keeping secrets?”

“I’ll tell you when I feel like it, right now it’s just for Rey’s ears.” Finn looks back and gives Rey a reassuring smile.

“There’s some bones here.” Poe calls out from the front and shines his flashlight on the bones. 

Finn goes in for a closer look. “There’s something in its hands.” He uses the force to delicately move the hands grasp on the item. Bringing it up to inspect he noticed it’s a dagger with some sort of texts written on it. Handing the dagger over to Threepio to try and translate the text. “See if you can figure out what it says Threepio.” 

Threepio reads them but doesn’t directly translate. “Oh, the location of the wayfinder has been inscribed upon this dagger. It’s the clue that Master Luke was looking for.”

“So where’s the wayfinder?” Finn questions, they were one step closer. 

“I am afraid I cannot tell you.” Threepio says, matter-of-factly.

Poe confused and frustrated. “What? Twenty point three gazillion languages, and you can’t read that?”

“Oh, I read it, sir. I know exactly where the wayfinder is. Unfortunately, it is written in the ruining language of the Sith.”

Rey, who has been rather silent joins in. “So what?”

“My programing forbids me to from translating it.” Threepio responds.

Poe meanwhile grows more annoyed and irritated. “So you’re telling us the one time we need you to talk, you can’t?”

“I’m unable, sir. I am mechanically incapable of speaking translations from Sith. I believe the rule was passed by the senate…” Threepio tries to respond before they’re distracted by a giant sand worm who hisses loudly at them. Quickly reacting, Poe aims his blaster and Finn and Rey prepare their lightsabers for an attack.

The two parties stood then until Rey senses the worm is hurt. Mentally telling Finn to stand down, she holsters her lightsaber and proceeds slowly towards the creature. She signals for Poe to stand down as well. Carefully, she approached the worm, slowly going over the long body of the worm and with her lightsaber, shone the light to her target. It was a gaping wound, a wound that most likely came from a predator. While observing, the worm was still hesitant and eyes Rey as to see her next move. 

Her next move would be that she kneeled down in front of the wound and outstretched her right arm, lightsaber in the other. Focusing her energy she felt the pulsating sensation course through her arm and out her hand and the wound began to heal, eventually fully closing. Rey smiles triumphantly.

The worm noticing what she had done, does what seems to be a nod before quickly slithering away through a hole and away from the group. 

BB-8 rolled up to her and beeps out a question, followed by Finn. “Yeah… what did you do?”

“I’ve had a suspicion I could heal with the use of the force. I did it before you know, I just didn’t know it then…”

“When was that?” 

“Before you woke up…” Rey shyly says.

“Oh…” Finn managed, feeling his cheeks heat up because he knew exactly what she was referring to. “That’s amazing Rey.”

“It’s not much, you would’ve done the same.” She gets up and dusts herself off before she gives Finn a quick and chaste kiss before they resumed finding a way out. 

Finally reaching an exit, the glare of the sun hit them and they were glad for the fresh, albeit dry, air of the outside world. Able to establish communication link with the Falcon, they found out Chewie had made it back in one piece and Threepio, hearing of the news was ecstatic to return to which they allowed him to go, but not before he spilled all his programming would allow.

The dagger they had found with the skeletal remains belonged to a Jedi hunter by the name of Ochi and that Pasaana was the last place he searched for his target before meeting his end. He had his ship with him parked on top of a hill and the dagger would show them where it was. 

Having left Threepio to return along with the dagger, Poe, Finn and Rey along with BB-8 began their trek which wasn’t too long as they easily spotted the ship in the distance. Despite the years of rust and sand/dirt covering it, it was still as obvious as ever. 

Arriving there, Rey entered first and the group began searching around for clues. 

Getting a proper moment to breath, Finn made his way over to Rey who was crouched down looking under the console. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I think. It feels like I’ve seen this ship before… It looks like the one I see in my memories, the memories of the day when my parents left me on Jakku…” 

Finn crouched down and drapes an arm over her shoulder, he knew words would be useless at this point and instead decided to be there to comfort her. They stayed there for a while longer before Rey felt she was good enough to continue the search.

While rummaging around, Poe let out a frustrated sigh. “There’s nothing of importance here! Everything we need is probably on that dagger and Threepio won’t translate it.”

“There has to be a way to get him to tell us right?” Rey questioned. 

“Yeah… I think I know someone who can help us. We should get back and I’ll elaborate, but let’s finish up here first.”

Continuing their search, Rey senses something, it was the same energy she had felt when she was on Star Killer as well as on the Supremacy. It was anger and hatred. Ren.

Finn seemed to have sense it as well and the two made their way out and down the ledge.

“Rey?” 

“I need to do this alone Finn, trust me.”

Finn didn’t press and instead nodded in understanding. Rey turned to him before grabbing his arms and kissed him hard. Upon realizing what had occurred, Finn melted in and pulled her closer. 

Pulling away, Finn tells Rey. “Stay safe out there Rey, come back to me.” He palms her hand and gives it a light squeeze.

“I will.” She makes her way into the empty field.

Once a good distance from Ochi’s ship, Rey could feel the vibration in the ground. Steadying her breathing, she started into the horizon. The ground began to vibrate faster and with more intensity and there she saw a black dot. The black dot soon grew and she saw traces of red. It was a star fighter. Not just any, it was Kylo Ren’s.

Rey stood there as the fighter got increasingly closer. Unholstering her lightsaber, she ignited it as it got close enough. She turned and began to run, building up moment and perfectly times her leap over the fighter. Once in the air, she stuck her lightsaber out and sliced through the starfighter. Landing on her feet, she observed as the fighter tumbled and crashed. 

Kylo Ren was now walking towards her as his starfighter burned behind him. He exuded anger and ignited his lightsaber which crackled like lightning bolts. 

The two approached one another, sabers drawn, but were distracted when Finn yelled out that Chewbacca had been captured by the First Order. 

Right as Rey heard him, she saw the transport taking off and reached out in an attempt to pull it back down. Kylo Ren who sees what’s happening, reaches out, but in an attempt to ensure the ship leaves off-world. 

They both struggled and Finn, sensing it, ran down and extended his arm out as well in an attempt to stop the ship from leaving. With the combined force of one another, they had gotten the upper hand, that was until Ren reached out and pushed them both to the ground. 

Both losing their focus were unable to stop the transport and soon it was our of sight. Looking around, Rey saw that Kylo Ren was no longer around and she saw another transport leave. 

“The coward ran off.” She puffed out.

“We’ll get him, I know it.” Finn offers his hand to her as they make their way back onto Ochi’s ship. “Come on, they must be swarming the Falcon right now, we have to leave.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is much appreciated and my tumblr is [ PeanutsInSpace](https://peanutsinspace.tumblr.com)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too happy with this chapter. This part I didn’t really like in the movie since it’s mostly Kylo and Rey and their shitty bond, and I wasn’t too sure how to handle it all.

Rushing into the ship, they told Poe what had happened and that Chewie was captured. Luckily for them, Threepio was not around the Falcon to be captured along with Chewbacca. 

Getting the all clear, they took off towards the Falcon.

“So? What’s the plan now?” Poe asked from the pilot seat.

“C-3PO is the only one who knows what the dagger reads, but his stupid programming won’t allow him to translate it for us.” Finn answered Poe. 

“I know someone who might be able to help us.” An idea comes to Poe. “We should get to C-3PO and take him there, or find someone to translate the dagger.”

Approaching the Falcon, they noticed it was abandoned save for Threepio standing about.

The landed nearby and proceeded towards where they were greeted my Threepio. “Ah! Master Finn, Master Rey! So good to see you both in one piece.”

Poe clears his throat. “I’m okay too, thanks for noticing.” BB-8 also voices his displeasure.

“So terribly sorry Master Poe! Hope all is well with you too.”

“Whatever.” Poe mumbled.

“Do you have the dagger Threepio?” Rey approached the droid.

“No I do not, those troopers took it with them when they captured Chewbacca.” 

Cursing under her breath, Rey went inside and towards the cockpit. Finn followed behind and the two took their seats as pilot and copilot.

“Poe, since the dagger is gone, we need the location for this friend of yours.” Finn told him over the comms.

Poe rambled out some answers and BB-8 set the coordinates and they jumped to light speed.

* * *

“Rey.” She heard the voice of Luke and opened her eyes. Looking around she noticed she was somewhere she hadn’t been before, the only thing she noticed was Finn and Master Luke.

“Finn?”

“Hey Rey. Master Skywalker wanted both of us here.”

“I have to show you both something.” Luke spoke up, the pain apparent on his face.

Luke proceeded to show them both the fateful night when Kylo Ren massacred the Jedi Temple. Kylo Ren and his Knights Of Ren mercilessly cut down countless students and began burning the temple down. 

“He murdered everyone. He gave himself fully to the dark side and murdered all my students who refused to join him. My nephew was gone long before that day, and I was powerless to stop him…”

“I was powerless then, but I believe you two can put an end to this.”

The vision ends.

* * *

Exiting from hyperspace, they approached a blue planet with countless clouds and lightning. 

“So that’s Kijimi?” Both Rey and Finn asked out loud. They shared an amused look. 

“Yeah, that’s Kijimi. We have to be careful, there’s First Order troops all over the place.” 

Landing undetected, they snuck their way around the neighborhoods under the cover of darkness, rain, and their coats. Shouts from stormtroopers came from all over as they broke into multiple houses and the cries of the residents echoed throughout. 

Poe took the lead, clearly knowing this place well enough and where his contact would be. Poe signaled for the group to stop as he peeked over the corner before running across the courtyard. While he was running however, he was hit by a staff and fell onto his back. Finn and Rey seeing Poe get hit, rushes out of their hiding spot to confront the attack but we’re quickly surrounded by more attackers who aimed their weapons.

“You shouldn’t have come here.” The one in a golden helmet spoke up.

“Zorri,” Poe groans from his hit, “we could use your help. We got to crack this droid’s head open, and fast.”

Shocked C-3PO objects. “Pardon me!”

“We’re trying to find Babu Frik.” Poe continues.

“Babu?”

“Yes, Babu!”

“I don’t see why we have to help you…”

Rey was growing frustrated. They were wasting valuable time, time to save Chewie from the grasp of the First Order and to stop the Emperor. Speaking through their bond, Rey tells Finn of her plan and he agrees to it. 

Rey gives the signal and the two quickly ignite their lightsaber, they spun around and managed to cut down all their blasters, rendering them useless. Both Finn and Rey force pushed the attackers to the side and Rey rushed over to Zorri and pointed her blade at her. “We really need your help.”

Seeing as she had currently lost, Zorri relented and offered her help. Rey helped her up and the group followed Zorri to their hide out.

“Are you going to explain what that was about?” Finn asks as he walks side by side with Poe. 

“It’s a long story, a story you don’t need to know.”

“So you’re never going to tell me?” 

“Are you ever going to tell me what you want to tell Rey?” Finn remains silent. “Yeah, lets keep our secrets hmm?” Poe chuckles and pats Finn on the shoulder. Sensing Poe was teasing, Finn chuckled lightly.

Zorri opened a door. “He’s downstairs, hurry up and get what you need, I want to be out of here before the First Order breaks the door down.”

Poe has stayed with Zorri while Rey and Finn went downstairs with C-3PO to deal with Babu Frik.

Babu Frik was currently working behind Threepio’s head. “I haven’t the faintest idea why I agreed to this. I must be malfunctioning. I must be malfunctioning.” Threepio says to no one in particular.

Minutes passed that felt like hours and threepio’s memory was wiped and they were able to get the translation from the dagger. 

Meanwhile in another corner of the room, Finn sat down next to Rey. “Something’s not right about all of this. I know where I’ve seen it. The ship he was on, Ochi’s ship,” Rey breaks the silence.

“What?” Finn looks up at her.

“The day my parents left, they were on that ship.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m more certain now.”

They were interrupted when a loud roar came from outside.

“What was that?” Finn got up to look out the window.

“Ren’s destroyer.” Rey joins next to Finn and looks outside. There was the imposing Star Destroyer, the Finalizer, hovered overhead.

“He’s here?” Poe approaches behind them.

“Chewie!” 

“What about him?” Poe says as he gets a better view.

“He’s on that ship!” Finn makes his way towards the exit. “We got to go get to him!”

Making their way back to the Falcon with haste, they board and fly towards the Finalizer. 

“Poe you stay in here and keep this thing flying until we get Chewie out.” Rey instructs him. 

Flying under the destroyer, Finn and Rey climbed atop the Falcon and cut a hole to gain entry inside. 

Once inside they made their way towards the holding cells when they were stopped by two stormtroopers.

“Drop your weapons!” One of them shouts and points his blaster at them.

Rey whispers to Finn. “It’s okay, I got this.” She waves her hand in front of them. “It’s okay that we’re here.”

“It’s okay that you’re here.” They repeat.

“You’re relieved that we’re here.”

“Thank goodness you’re here.” The first one says.

“Welcome.” The other one says.

“We’re looking for a prisoner, and his belongings.” The two stormtroopers lead them to the holding cell. They free Chewie and lock the two troopers inside. 

“Get to the hanger, we’ll meet you there.” Finn hands Chewie a blaster.

Separating, Finn and Rey made their way around the ship, eventually finding Ren’s quarters. Rey sees the dagger and snatched it. Finn notices the brunt mask on a mantle and eyes it curiously.

Footsteps approach. “Rey.” A voice calls out.

The voice reveals itself to be Kylo Ren himself. “I know who your parents were.”

Rey and Finn light up their lightsabers, prepared to battle Kylo Ren. 

“You’re lying, you murderous snake.” Rey seethes at him. “We know what you did!”

“I did what had to be done!” Ren shouted at them. “They deserved to die like your parents, as a bunch of nobodies! Your parents were nobodies!” 

Rey calms herself with the help of Finn reaching out to her. She had accepted the fact that her parents were no ones, it didn’t matter now as Finn would tell her, she paved her own path just like everyone had.

Ren approached them, saber in hand and prepared to strike. 

Ren swung at them quickly and with reckless abandon. The two managed to fight the attacks off but no one was able to get the clear advantage in the small quarters.

During their battle, Ren had deflected a blow and swung his saber back around, but it managed to hit the mantle where the mask was.

Ren noticing grew angry. “That was my grandfather’s!” His swings grew even more reckless as he aimlessly swung at them. 

“Rey! We have to get out of here, now!” Finn calls out to her. Rey nodded in understanding and they continued to block attacks, trying to find a way out. Finn reaches out in an attempt to push Ren back. Rey noticed what he was trying to join in and the two managed to keep Ren at bay, sending debris to blind him temporarily. 

Seeing this as an opportune time to escape, they take off. Finn brings his wrist up and calls for Poe to pick them up at the closest hangar. 

They reach the hangar and the Falcon hovered, waiting for them. Finn reached out and was able to stick his landing on the platform, Rey was right behind him when the Falcon was pushed. Looking behind her she saw it was Ren who did it. She would have to jump the gap now. Finn noticing, stood on the edge and reached his hand out. “Rey! Take my hand!” 

Trusting her friend, Rey sprinted and leaped across. Finn quickly snatched her arm and she tumbled on top of him. Chewie observing from above closed the ramp and the Falcon sped off.

Still on the ground, of the ramp, Rey lifted her head. “Stuck the landing.” She giggled.

“Yeah, you did great.” Finn said, looking into her eyes. 

“Thanks for catching me.” She dipped her head down and kissed him before getting up and offering a hand to him. 

The Falcon sped off and out of the system. Exhausted, Finn and Rey fell asleep together on a bunk while Poe piloted with Chewie. 

In her sleep, Rey dreamt of her real parents. Her parents had loved her and were killed when on the run, killed by Ochi by orders of the Emperor. As a result she was unintentionally left on Jakku. In her visions her parents spoke to her, telling her how proud they were and that she and Finn would bring balance back. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapters will definitely be better since I won’t have to deal with going off events that relied on rey’s and kyle’s “bond” in the movie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey on Kef Bir.

Escaping from Kijimi, the Falcon made course towards Kef Bir, a moon in the Endor system, the same Endor where the rebellion had finally defeated the Empire all those years ago. Where the heroes of the rebellion became immortalized in history. They had gotten the location of the other wayfinder from Threepio, who after being worked on by Babu Frik, translated the message left on the dagger. 

Unlike Endor with its vast territories of forests and grasslands, Kef Bir was primarily made up of water with some islands throughout. Kef Bir was the location where the Second Death Star crashed into and the remains were still on the moon to this day. 

The Falcon made its way towards Kef Bir and landed on the many islands. Off in the distance was the clear wreckage of the Death Star. The Falcon has sustained damages that would need repairs and luckily for the crew, they ran into Jannah and her tribe, all former stormtroopers of the First Order who defected and chose to not kill innocents. Jannah has advised them that they would have to wait before crossing the water to reach the wreckage but they were running out of time and they needed to find the Emperor.

Rey sat in the main hold of the Falcon and busied herself by reading through the Jedi texts. Finn, who has just finished conversing with Jannah about their shared pasta as stormtroopers, came over and sat down next to Rey.

“Find anything of use?” He pulls another Jedi text out from the box and opens it, scanning the pages.

“Sadly not, I just know there’s something in those wrecks…” she rambles on.

Finn decides to cut her off. “Rey? Are you alright?” Worried in his eyes as he puts his hands over the texts to grab her attention.

She sighs. “No… My parents came to me in a vision. They never purposely abandoned me. They loved me and they were hunted down by Palpatine…” 

“I’m sorry, Rey. If they were here to see who you’ve become, they would be proud of you.”

“I know… we have to find Palpatine and put an end to his schemes.”

“We will. Together.” Finn declares.

“We’re just wasting time sitting around here.” Rey lets out a frustrated puff.

“We are. I wish there was something we could do but that storm out there is too rough for anyone to make the trek alone.”

“Finn! You’re absolutely right.” An idea comes to mind. “Alone, but with you and me, making that sail across the water should be no problem we can’t handle.”

“Are you sure Rey? I know you and if you’re sure about this, I will be glad to join you.”

“I definitely am and you know me best out of everybody.” She gives him a chaste kiss before standing up and signaling him to follow. “Jannah said they have some sea skiffs we can use.”

Quickly gathering their necessities, they boarded a sea skiff and departed from the docks. The waves of the ocean crashed violently into whatever surface came in its way. Skillfully they maneuvered their way throughout the violent waves that rose multiple stories high. What would normally require multiple crew members to man the skiff, the two of them were able to use their force abilities to man the skiff. 

Before long they had reached the wreckage where they disembarked. The wreckage of the Death Star dwarfed them. For a moment Rey thought about all the possible parts were left in the wreckage and how valuable they would be. 

“So. Where to next?” Finn asks as he catches his breath and rolls his shoulders. 

“I’m not sure, but I have a feeling we should be heading up. The dagger points to the top.” She points upwards towards a balcony. She had used the dagger as a guide and it had pointed out where they would have to search for the way finder.

“Alright, lead the way.” 

The two of them work their way up multiple levels of the wreckage. Rey being the more expert climber of the two, took the lead and tested each ledge, nook and cranny before proceeding and Finn would follow in her steps.

They were daily higher up in a shaft, it was a long way down and one wrong move could result in a fatal fall. Finn would be the one who fell. Following Rey’s steps, he reached his hand out to grab a ledge when his grip slipped and he lost balance. Noticing he would not be able to grab anything on time, he yelled out to Rey. 

Rey stopped her climb and whipped her head to look for Finn. Noticing he was falling, she reached out through the force and felt it grip onto Finn while he was falling. Concentrating on Finn, she brought him back up and Finn was able to grab onto the ledge.

Adrenaline coursing through him, he yelled out his thanks to Rey. “If you weren’t here I would have been a goner!” 

“You would have done the same and saved me. Don’t mention it Finn.” She shook her head and refocused on her climb. 

Eventually they make their way to the top. Finn wipes a sheen of sweat from his forehead and Rey looks rather undisturbed with hardly a drop of spear. “How… are… you not sweating?!?” Finn asks between breaths.

“Spent most of my life climbing places like these. I expected you would’ve been able to handle that climb especially with that physical training you’ve received.

Finn chuckles and shakes his head. “I handled it just fine. I just don’t know how you didn’t break a sweat. You continue to amaze me you know?”

“I do my best.” She shrugs and watches as he approaches her. He cups her face and presses his lips to her in a heated kiss to which she melts into. 

“That’s a real ‘thank you’ for saving me back there.” He says which causes her to blush. 

“Anytime.” She replies. “Let’s get moving and find that wayfinder.”

“Right behind you.”

They knew they were getting close, they had searched the majority of what’s left of the level and what was left was a doorway into a room. It was locked shut so they both used their lightsabers to slowly cut an opening in the door. 

There, in the middle of the room on the forums obstructed by pieces of debris was the wayfinder. Despite being mostly obstructed by multiple scraps of metal, the red glow of the wayfinder was hard to miss. Rey kneeled down as she began to dig for the wayfinder. Finn went down next to her and helped her clear the debris. 

Rey picked up the wayfinder and observed it. She was thrilled. “This is the key to finding where palpatine is.”

Suddenly the wayfinder flies out of her hand. Snapping her head to see the source she notices who it was. “Ren!”

“Look at yourselves. You wanted to prove to my mother that you were a Jedi.” Kylo Ren laughs maniacally.

“Give it back.” Rey says to gritted teeth.

Kylo Ren grins. “I will.” 

“Give it back, Ren.” Finn steps to the side of Rey.

“In pieces.” Ren crushes the wayfinder isn’t fragmented pieces and tosses the pieces at them. “Here.” 

“No!” Both Rey and Finn shout as they reach for their lightsabers. Rey is the first to enraged Kylo Ren and continues her assault, gradually pushing Ren back. 

Sensing the odds were out of his favor, Ren reached out and once past the doorway, shut the door before Finn was able to make it over. From there, he turns away and starts running, hoping to separate Rey from Finn. 

“Rey!” Finn yells out but his voice is muffled by the wall in between them.

Finn, needing time to get back to the fight as soon as possible, figured it would take too long to cut through the durasteel doors and walls. Thinking on his feet, Finn figures he would make better time if he were to make his way through the wreckage. Sensing Rey’s whereabouts, Finn set out through the wreckage, using their connection to guide him in the right direction.

Finally making his way outside, the waves crashing all around, Finn noticed the distinct blue and red glow through the water drops.

Getting onto the same walkway as the two, Finn yelled out. “Rey!” He sprints towards them and brings his saber out and ignites it and at last joins in the fight against Ren. He makes it just in time as Kylo Ren swings down onto Rey who was a step late to dodge, but luckily for her, Finn was able to block the hit, saving Rey. 

Having more experience in lightsaber combat, Ren had tired out Rey for the most past so now he was mainly focused on dodging Finn’s strikes. 

Rey, managed to catch her breath and rejoins them. Kylo Ren began struggling dodging both their constant attacks. Finn and Rey were subconsciously coordinated but were not able to get the edge. 

Finn drew his saber to strike downwards which was met with a block from Kylo Ren. Rey sensing now was the time to strive, swung her. Expecting it to meet flesh, Ren was quick to block her swing.

Finn noticed he would not have a proper angle, called out to Rey. “Rey, trust me, please.”

He drops his saber which fell down. Everything felt as if it slowed down, every sense seemingly amplified and Rey reached out and grabbed Finn’s lightsaber with her free hand. Upon contact with the saber, the world around sped back up to normal and Rey ignited the saber and managed to impale Ren on the side of his abdomen. 

Rey, prepared to strike Kylo Ren down, hears Leia call out to her. “Rey… not yet…”

Finn seemed to have gotten the message as well. He looks into Rey’s eyes and there’s an understanding, nodding to each other, they run off and jump into Ren’s TIE fighter. They leave Ren lying on the ground with a wound that would definitely need medical aid. 

On Ren’s TIE fighter, Rey sits on Finn’s lap as the starfighter is a single seater. Rey takes the controls and they’re off. 

During their time away, they noticed the Falcon was off planet, most likely away and headed towards Ajan Kloss. 

“Finn.”

“Yeah?”

“We need to get back to Ahch-To.”

Finn didn’t inquire further and put: the coordinates in the navigator. “Okay.” 

“Finn… thank you for being there, I would’ve been a goner if it weren’t for you.”

“Anytime.” Finn hugs her form from behind. “We work well together you know?”

“Yeah… we do.” She wraps her hand around his. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally planned on killing Kylo off here but decided not to, not yet. 
> 
> Anywho, feedback is appreciated! I’m sure there’s some problems I missed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

Hours passed as the ship made its way through hyperspace. Rey was snuggled onto Finn, her head on his chest hearing his steady heartbeat as his chest rose up and down slowly. Finn was focused on the outside world albeit it was just the flashing light of blue, he would mindlessly play with Rey’s buns, running his finger through the silky smooth hair. 

“Finn?” Rey whispers.

“Yeah?”

“We should get away.” She pauses. “I mean get away after this is all done… find somewhere and I don’t know… just relax and see how it is to be normal for a while.”

Finn’s smile grows. “Yeah… I’d like that, just the two of us. The galaxy is a big place and there’s so many places to visit and things to do.”

“Once this is all over, you promise me?” Rey looks up into his eyes as if she was pleading.

“I promise, we’ll figure something out.” He kisses her forehead.

She nuzzles closer and drifts back off to sleep.

* * *

“Rey. Rey wake up. We’re here.” Finn nudges her.

She quickly recovers and takes over the control, guiding the fighter towards the exact island that they had been on months ago.

Landing the fighter, they exit the fighter. The force ghost of Luke is sitting on a rock.

“Why have you two returned?”

“Master Luke! We came back for more guidance…”

“Guidance about what?” 

“I don’t know. How to finish this fight? How to defeat the First Order and Palpatine?”

Luke merely smirks. “Pull your sabers out.”

They do as they’re told, holding them out and to their surprise, the ghost of Luke grabs hold of the two lightsabers.

“Leia surrendered this to me.” He holds up Leia’s lightsaber. “She said that one day it would be picked up again by someone who would finish her journey.” 

He hands them back to them after inspecting them. “But this is your fight. You’ll both take the sabers to Exegol. My nephew and Palpatine must be stopped. I’m afraid this is where my role ends.”

“But master Luke… Ren destroyed the Wayfinder we found.” Rey corrects him. Without the wayfinder, they were left in the dark as to where Exegol was. 

“You have everything you need.” He nods his head towards Ren’s ship. 

Finn walks over and searches through the ship. Moments of searching through, he sees the familiar object he saw back on the wreckage. “Found it!” 

Meanwhile, Luke stood at the cliffs and slowly lifts his old X-wing fighter from the depths of the ocean. Successfully placing it on land, Rey and Finn turned and gawked at the feat they’d just witnessed.

“You both cannot return in that trash pile of a ship Ren calls his.” He quirks.

Nodding in understanding, Finn and Rey reach out in the force and lift up the TIE fighter. They hover it over the cliff and drop it down below. Ren’s ship was all but a mere pile of burning scrap metal, the other submerged under water and washed away into the ocean.

“It’ll be a tight fit.” Finn points out as he climbs into the x-wing.

“Where have I heard that before?” Rey teases and she climbs in after.

“Hey…” his cheeks heat up at the insinuation.

Luke walks and stands by the x-wing. “May the force be with you both.” 

“Thank you, master Luke.” They close the cockpit and take off.

“Okay, the wayfinder is hooked up to the navicomputer.”

“I got it from here Finn.” Rey takes the controls and engages the hyperdrive after the navicomputer gets the coordinates.

“We should send our path to the Resistance so they follow us.” He reaches over and begins transmitting their flight paths to Ajan Kloss. 

* * *

Hours later and expert maneuvers by Rey, they arrive on Exegol. The planet was a shroud of darkness, a perfect fit for the Sith. They landed in front of an imposing dark structure that seemed to reach high into the sky. 

“Palpatine is in there, I sense it.” Rey points towards the structure.

“I do too…”

“We got this.” Finn reaches over and grabs Rey and gives her a deep kiss. 

Rey, caught by surprise, moans into the kiss. “Yes we do. Come on, one last fight right?” 

“Right.” 

They quickly make their way inside. Once inside, it seemed to be a maze of corridors, one could easily get lost if they weren’t paying attention, but Finn and Rey knew where they should be heading. 

“We’re getting closer.” Rey says when suddenly they’re cut off by six figures clad in black armor and robes. They all adorned masks that hid their faces. The Knights of Ren.

Finn ignites his lightsaber and Rey follows. The knights advance and form a circle around the duo. 

Back to back, they both enter defensive stances and the knights spring into attack. Surprisingly, their weapons were able to withstand blows from lightsabers. 

“Just like the throne room right, Finn?” 

“Yeah, except there’s six of them this time!”

Weaving through the strikes and swings of different weapons, they managed to stay upright. Although their weapons were able to withstand blows, a powerful enough strike would cut through as Finn found out. He struck down hard and in an attempt to block his blow, his lightsaber cut through and the knight staggered backwards. Unable to recover on time, Finn thrusts through and the knight falls limp.

In a moment of distraction at noticing one of their comrades has died, Rey took the opportunity and cuts one knight’s head clean off.

Now with more room to breath, they engaged two Knights separately. Rey reaches out and grabs a Knight with the force and flings him towards her before stabbing them at the chest. 

Finn easily dispatches one knight and now he has no one to fight, the other two focused their efforts on Rey. Noticing they were both going in on Rey, Finn slides his saber towards her. Rey senses him and catches the saber. She ignites it and rolls under the swings and effortlessly cuts them both at the waist.

Finn rushes over and helps her up. “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” She huffs out a breath. “Thanks for the assurance.” She offers Leia’s lightsaber back and he accepts.

“Easier than those guards.” He wipes the sweat from his brows.

The resume their trek throughout the complex.

Outside the Resistance along with newfound support had arrived and a battle rages on in the atmosphere of Exegol. So far the battle was indecisive and both sides were sustaining losses. 

Finally they reached the throne room where Palpatine was situated. 

“I’ve been expecting you two…”

He turns and faces them.

“I should have continued my search for you Rey. And you.” He glares at Finn. “I should have known you were a Kenobi! No matter, you both will die here!”

Suddenly Palpatine launches Finn across the room. Upon impact with the wall, Finn was knocked in conscious and he lost his grip on his lightsaber. 

“Finn!” Rey screamed out seeing Finn lay there unconscious. Memories of that night on Starkiller came rushing back to her. She felt that same urge to protect him again. 

Ignoring Palpatine, she rushed over and knelt over his body and cradled his head in her arms. Her eyes welled up with tears as she begged him to wake up.

Palpatine cackled. “Your connection to that boy and those fools you call friends made you weak Rey and for that you will all die. He shot electricity up into the air and Rey sat there powerless and watched as the Resistance fleet came crashing down. Next Palpatine shot at Rey who was quick to react, lifting her saber up to block the incoming bolts of electricity. 

Slowly she rose and Palpatine ignored the fleet for the moment and instead focused both hands of lightning towards her. Perfect Rey thought, it was of utmost importance that the Resistance fleet stayed up to continue the fight in the sky. Though she was able to deflect them, she felt the push against her lightsaber, if this continues she would be overpowered. Sensing her dire situation, she opens her palm and reaches out for Finn’s lightsaber. It was sent careening towards her and she put both sabers into a cross, making it easier to deflect.

With each step she drew closer to Palpatine’s throne. His eyes widened and Rey was within striking distance and with one last push, sent the lightning towards Palpatine.

The bolts hit Palpatine and his body became overwhelmed with the vast number of lightning and soon his body exploded sending a shockwave throughout the room. Rey, being so close to the center of the explosion, was sent backwards and tumbled onto her back and darkness overtook her.

* * *

“Finn.” The voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi rang through his ears.

He blinked several times before his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. He noticed he was lying on the ground. His body ached.

Getting up on his feet, he spoke. “Grandfather?”

“Finn, she needs you.”

Finn didn’t question him, knowing exactly who ‘she’ was. 

“Where am I?” He questioned.

“Your mind I believe. You’re currently knocked out, but you need to wake up now. Rey needs you, she defeated Palpatine but your fight is not over yet.”

“How do I get back?”

Obi-wan ignores Finn’s question, instead he hugs Finn. “We’re proud of you, Finn.” 

Then he pushes Finn who falls down a hole that wasn’t there before. He fell and fell until all he saw was darkness.

Trying to blink a few times, the blue hue of Exegol welcomes him. He was awake now. The ache he felt when he saw his grandfather was faint. He felt a shockwave ripple throughout the room, dust and rocks kicked up, hitting him from the side. 

Finn got to his feet, immediately noticing Rey’s limp body. “No no no.” Rushing to her side, he held her in his arms and brushed strands of hair from her face and wiped some dirt away. “Rey wake up, please.” 

He felt her pulse but she wasn’t awake. Unsure of what he was doing exactly, he pressed his lips to her and began to perform simple cpr. He had learned it during his time in the First Order and now was a good time as any to put those skills to use. 

After a minute or so of doing so, Rey jolted awake and took deep breaths, at least she tried to. To her surprise, Finn’s lips were on hers at the moment. He noticed she was awake and they separated. His eyes were borderline about to tear up. “Finn.” Her lips quirk up slightly.

“Rey, you’re awake.” He let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t think of anything to say back and instead grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in. 

Separating from their kiss. “Thank you, Finn.”

Finn helped her onto her feet and she offered his lightsaber back. “I believe this is yours.” 

“Thanks.” He holsters his lightsaber again. “The fights not over yet, let’s head out and see where we can help out.”

They were about to leave the way they came in when they were interrupted by the one and only Kylo Ren.

“Where do you two scum think you’re going?” 

Whipping their heads around, Rey gritted out. “Kylo Ren.” 

Ren glances at the carnage behind them and a smile formed on his face. “It seems you did the work for me.” 

Finn steps forward. “It’s over Ren.” He hovers his hand over his lightsaber.

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, Traitor. Now it really begins.”

“No, now it ends Ren.” Rey speaks up.

“You both will die today and your band of rebels will come to end today. As Supreme Leader, I will make sure of it.” He draws his lightsaber out and sprints towards them, his lightsaber held low creating a path of orange glow where it cut through the ground. 

The duo blocked his strike in a cross of sabers. “You’re both weak. Luke Skywalker failed you in your training.” His eyes full of hatred. “You’re both too weak to defeat me and your weakness will be your undoing.” 

“Kriff you Ren.” Finn spat out before pushing back, breaking their gridlock. Kylo Ren was sent backwards, skidding but still upright. 

Finn and Rey approaches Kylo Ren. Soon they were exchanging blows. Despite their numerical advantage, Ren was fueled by pure hatred and that gave him an edge that nullified the two versus one. Although they were in sync with their strikes and slashes, they struggled to get a window to lay a blow that would strike true.

They felt one another tiring out. Ren was fresh whereas Finn and Rey has fought numerous opponents before now. 

One wrong move or calculation and it would be over for any of them. 

Despite their tiredness and fatigue, the duo remained composed and proper, at the top of their game and able to stay upright. They are unwilling to lose after all they’ve gone through. One more fight they’d tell themselves.

The wrong move would come from Kylo Ren who became over confident in his ability. He went in for a strike that was easily parried and as a result left his flank open for a split second. Rey sending this, thrusted her saber through the side of his body. Kylo Ren clenched his teeth in pain and fell to his knees. He struggled to breath at the pain and small drops of blood began to rise out of his mouth as well as the wound. Rey’s lightsaber was still impaled, unwilling to withdraw it. Finn joined in next and thrusted his saber in, slightly above Rey’s, only on the opposite side. 

The remaining life force of Ren slowly drained out. As soon as they retracted their lightsabers, Ren’s lifeless body collapses to the ground, lightly sending dust into the air.

They stood their in awe, both speechless and instead tried to catch their breath.

“We did it… Palpatine and Kylo Ren are gone.” Rey puffed out, hands on her knees. 

“Rey, look!” Finn says as he stares into the sky. “The First Order is falling…” numerous Star destroyers were sent careening towards the surface and other blew up whilst in the sky. The numbers the Resistance managed to scrounge up from months of recruitment and last minute help were decidedly winning. 

Overwhelmed with emotions, Rey grabbed onto Finn and locked her lips with his. The two embraced in heated kisses over the dead body of Kylo Ren.

Pulling apart, Finn chuckled. “What waa that for?”

“I don’t know.” Rey bit her lip. “It’s just that we’ve made it Finn.” she beamed.

“Come on, let’s get out of here and contact the rest.”

* * *

Returning to Ajan Kloss with the rest of the Resistance, everyone departed their ship and spontaneously everyone was in celebration. After years of fighting the First Order and seemingly underdogs like the Rebellion before them, they had defeated the Dark Side. People embraced one another, tears of joy flowed and everyone was in a good mood. 

Rey and Finn returned together and ran into Poe and the rest of the friends they’ve made along the way. They shared their story of what happened on the ground while the others shared their side, from the unexpected reinforcement to the tides changing and to finally victory.

At last they approached General Organa who finished conversation with Admiral Holdo and Lieutenant Connix. Connix was always at Organa’s side, one could easily mistaken her for Leia’s daughter. 

She turned to them and a warm smile spread across. “Rey. Finn. You’ve made it.”

“Would not have been possible without the other.” Rey spoke, nudging Finn by the shoulder.

“I’ve always believed in the two of you. The force is never wrong, now tell me about everything that happened.” 

* * *

A week after the defeat of the First Order on Exegol, they embarked on a journey to Tatooine. Leia had wanted them to bury the Skywalker lightsaber there, where everything began. Leia was at peace with what had occurred, most importantly with the knowledge that her son had turned to the dark side and was ultimately stopped. She would mourn for her son, for Ben Solo, who she had lost all those years ago, but acknowledged that her son chose his own path down the dark side. 

They found the Lars homestead and Rey did the honor of burying the two lightsabers as Finn watched from behind. The twin suns were setting, the sky a warm orange hue. To Rey it felt like being back on Jakku, she was glad she left with Finn. That day changed everything and she wouldn’t trade anything with it.

She stood up and Finn took her hand as they admired the sunset. An elderly woman walked by with her pack animal. “There’s been no one here for so long. Who are you two?” She questioned them. 

“I’m Finn. Finn Kenobi.” 

“And I’m Rey…” she pauses.

“Rey who?” The woman asks.

“Rey Skywalker.” She says with confidence.

Finn squeezes her hand. They had discussed it and Leia gave Rey her blessing to take the name but this was the first time she uttered those words out loud and proudly.

Once the elder was gone, Finn turned to her. “Skywalker suits you.” 

“It does.”

They turn and walk back towards the Falcon. “Wait Finn.” She grabs his forearm causing them both to pause.

“Yeah?” 

“What did you want to tell me when we fell in that sand on Pasaana?”

“Oh!” He rubs his neck and chuckles nervously. “Well I just wanted to tell you that I… I love you.” 

“Oh.” She blushes. “I love you too Finn.” She kisses him slowly. “Now let’s see that lightsaber of yours.”

Finn grinned widely and unholsters the white hilt on his side. He holds it out and flicks it on. A bright white blade hums out and he looks at it in awe, not believing he has his own lightsaber, one made from a stormtrooper blaster.

“Now yours.”

Rey reaches to her side and pulls out a black hilt. Her was made from parts of her quarterstaff that has served her well throughout her life. Switching it on, instead of a white blade, a golden blade hums through the Tatooine air.

They turned to one another giving a quick peck, hands still entwined together as they turned and looked out into the sunset.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s it. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
